


Goh Mates Raboot and Becomes a Lover

by eclipseshadow2



Series: PokeSexual Universe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ash Alpha, Ash Dom, Ash Top, Content approved by SCAR, Goh Omega, Goh Sub, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pikachu Alpha, Pikachu Dom, Pikachu Top, Raboot Alpha, Raboot top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: While Traveling through the Galar Region on a Sleeper Train. Goh wonders how to repair his relationship with Raboot. Raboot has an answer. Though Ash and Pikachu come later.
Relationships: Ash/Goh's Raboot, Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: PokeSexual Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Goh Mates Raboot and Becomes a Lover on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.  
> This is my First Story. Also because of Go and Gou are so similar I chose to use Goh as Go's name because it is too confusing for me.  
> Please Enjoy.

"Raboot why won't you listen to me" whined Goh, as the two returned to their room together the day after Scorbunny evolved. Raboot sat down on the soft fabric on the Sleeper Train and pawed at Goh to come closer. Goh closed the door and locked it, as he and Raboot were the only passengers to be in this room. Ash and Pikachu were already sleeping in another room on the train.  
Raboot rubbed his slit into an erection "You want me to relieve you" loudly shouted Goh before Raboot lightly double kicked Goh to shut him up. "Raboot" said Raboot pointing toward the erection. Goh made sure no one woke up and heard him screaming before locking the door for sure this time. "Well Okay I'll do it." said Goh and he prepared to strip down to his tanned skin. "Though if we are doing this let's do it right." stated Goh locking eyes with Raboot. 

  
Goh got into position above Raboot's erection, which sat at a modest six inches. "Here I go" thought Goh as he starts licking Raboot's erection with his tongue. "Raboot's pre tastes good? I wonder how it will taste later" thought Goh before pulling away "Try to let me know before you release, okay Raboot" asked Goh, as a blushing Raboot nodded. Goh resumed his work and began to take the entire erection to his mouth before pulling back and starting to bob. "So delicious, Raboot tastes good. Nothing can compare." thought Goh as he started to push the dick deeper to try and get passed the gag reflux. Goh stopped to let his body adjust to the pressure by breathing in through the nose. "Raboot is so big, I wonder if he would fit-" Goh stopped himself before conciving that he actually wanted Raboot to fuck him. 

  
Goh realized the erection was fitting down his throat and started moving again. "R-Raboot" Raboot said trying to warn Goh who pulled back to the tip before taking the entire thing, into his mouth before Raboot grabbed Goh's head and pushed down deep "Ra-Boot" moaned Raboot as his release escaped into Goh's mouth and throat. Raboot came fast as Goh adjusted to the new sensation of Raboot holding him down while he relased. Raboot over the inital reaction loosened his grip on Goh's head and let Goh come up for air. Goh moved back to a position where he was more comfortable before swallowing most of Raboot's cum and keeping as much as he could in his mouth. Goh pulled off of Raboot and opened his mouth to show Raboot his leftover cum before closing his mouth and gulping it down.   
  
  
Goh took some deep breaths before taking a seat next to Raboot. "I loved every moment of that. Thank You Raboot." said Goh taking the opportunity to kiss Raboot on-the-lips. Raboot blushed "Ra-b-oot" said Raboot flustered. "Raboot I meant what I said, however I think I'm hooked on your release. So I hope this isn't the last time you ask me for this." Goh said flustered as well. Raboot saw Goh's erection, probably from the cum he just drank.  
  
  
"Ra-boot" said Raboot pointing toward Goh's erection. Raboot grabbed a pillow and motioned for Goh to lie down. "Like this" asked Goh, "Raboot" nodded Raboot. Raboot sat between Goh's feet and used his own to message Goh's erection. "Ah-a-a-Raboot" moaned Goh. Raboot's hot feet made for a relaxing sensation before Raboot stopped and pulled away to change position. "He made me feel good, I guess I should return the favor." thought Raboot.  
  
  
Raboot moved his head closer to Goh's dick. Goh shows a four incher, for his age that is okay. Raboot sucks around the tip and pulls back "Ra-b-o-o-t" taunted Raboot. Raboot wanted Goh to beg. "Raboot please" begged Goh, and Raboot continued sucking. "Oh Ra-boot" moaned Goh, trying the keep quiet as to not wake other passengers but the sensation was too good. "I'm ruined for marriage, I wonder if I can convince Raboot to make me his mate. To get that six incher in me, Oh I would be his for life" though Goh through is moans. "Ra-boot" moaned Goh warning of Goh to release as Goh came not much for his age but just enough.  
  
Raboot held what he could in his mouth and forced a his on-the-lips with tongue to force the cum into Goh's mouth. Goh swallowed his own cum. "Raboot, mate me please" begged Goh.  
  
  
Raboot dominated Goh's thoughts and Goh doesn't want this to end. Raboot nodded but grabbed the Rotom Phone clock and showed Goh that it was 11pm and that the Sleeper Train will arrive in Galar's Waldwind City by 6am the next morning. "Oh I guess we should get some sleep." said Goh changing into PJs. "Raboot." asked Goh as Raboot changed toward him. "Will you at least join me in bed." asked Goh. Raboot did so. "I really love you Raboot. Someday soon be sure to-" Goh gets Raboot closer to him -"Make me yours. Mate me into submission and I will give all of me to you." Goh said before falling asleep.   
  
  
  
Both Goh and Raboot slept together through the night unaware that Pikachu and Ash heard them. "They are finally asleep. Let's keep this between us okay buddy" asked Ash to Pikachu. "Pikachu" said Pikachu before they finally went to sleep. 


	2. Goh and Raboot's Renewed Passion! Will Raboot Mate Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raboot Wakes up early the next morning and is turned on...Do I need to explain what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Couldn't wait to upload this so I just did. This one if fairly short. Chapter three is longer.

Six Hours Later, 5am Raboot and Goh's Sleeper Room  
Raboot woke up at 5am with a renewed erection and decided to wake Goh up. Raboot figured out how to change the alarm on the Rotom Phone from 6am to 5:15am, in ten minutes Raboot will have help.   
Raboot decided to rub one out against Goh's face, against Goh's nose and lips. Goh startled "That smell, it's Raboot's dick." thought a stirring Goh as Goh stuck his tongue out and the surprise had Raboot stop and check the alarm before turning it off to avoid waking up Ash. "Good Morning Raboot. Do you want some help with that" asked Goh, hoping that today he will have Raboot as a mate. "Raboot" Raboot nodded and got up to let Goh remove his PJ's. "If we are doing this I prefer to be naked. Also I really want you to claim me soon." stated and later begged Goh. Goh really wanted this to be marked by his partner Raboot before it evolves into Cinderace, as a Cinderace it would be at least ten inches minimum in length if Raboot took him now it would be easier later. Raboot's thoughts "He really is a needy partner. Hmm, he wants me to claim him as mine. I'm not sure."   
  
  
Raboot motioned Goh to start sucking "No problem, Raboot." said Goh as he immediately took Raboot down to the base, just outside of the knot. "mmm, de-li-cio-us" brokenly moaned Goh with the dick in his mouth. Raboot grabbed Goh's head on both sides are pushed Goh past his knot Goh's lips and Goh started breathing thru his nose to mitigate the pressure from the knot. Goh while breathing thru his nose got to smell Raboot's scent up close. "Raboot's dick tastes good, knot too. I wonder when I can be bred by Raboot and made into his boywife." thought Goh putting even more effort into making every inch of Raboot was attended to. "A Ra-Bo-OT" moaned Raboot, letting loose his morning release into Goh's mouth the knot preventing any from escaping. Raboot tried to remove itself from Goh but Goh wrapped his arms around Raboots waist to prevent the cock from escaping " **Raboot's Cock, Raboot's Cum, Raboot's Scent, Raboot's Smell, Raboot's Sweat, Raboot's Knot.** I don't want to let it go. **I want Raboot to breed me.** " thought Goh before he himself removed his arms from Raboot and pulled the cock from his throat. "Ah" Goh said before repositioning himself on his hands-and-knees, butt in the air swinging to get Raboot's attention.  
  
  
Raboot was shocked, his trainer is offering himself like a female to him, "Raboot, Please take me there is nothing else I want more than to be yours" moaned Goh, heart-eyed.  
  
Raboot could not resist the sight of his partner swinging his hips and got himself hard again. Raboot licked his left paw and pushed one of the three fingers into Goh. "ah" Goh moaned trying not to wake the train. Raboot continued this until two fingers fit and the hole was stretched out enough to take the dick. Raboot lined up pushed in all six inches in one thrust. "Ah, A-a-a, Ra-boot" moaned Goh.  
  
  
Raboot started moving and Goh's moans got quieter, "Raboot so good" moaned Goh, as Raboot picked up speed and started hitting Goh's sweet spot. "There, right there." moaned Goh, as Raboot adjusted to hitting that spot. Raboot pulled out for a minute and motioned to Goh to turn around and to impale himself on Raboot's dick. "You want me to ride your dick" asked Goh, Raboot nodded. Goh smiled, he can finally devote himself to Raboot properly. Goh lined up and pushed the dick down to the knot before starting a pace. Raboot thrust up forcing the knot inside as Goh thrust against Raboot. "Ah Ra-boot" moaned Raboot as he came filling up Goh who squirted all over Raboot's fur. Raboot was annoyed and reached for one of Goh's clothes to put under Goh to keep them from staining the cabin with his cum. Raboot grabbed Goh's PJ's and laid them beneath Goh before pulling out and some of the cum leaked out. "Ra-boot" lightly moaned Raboot, moving around to Goh's mouth before thrusting in. "Raboot, Boot" lightly moaned Raboot before letting off one more shot before the erection went back into the slit. 


	3. Ash and Raboot are My Master's? Goh is a Submissive PokeSexual!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Pikachu find Raboot with a Cum-soaked Goh. Ash takes Protective Ownership of Goh in the eyes of the Underworld. Setting Up events for Chapter 4. Please View Chapter Notes before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The Extremely Kinky stuff starts now.   
> In this Chapter we have the introduction of PokeSexual Kanto Association, an underworld organization that is invitation only and Professor Oak is a member, who offered Ash to the PSKA. IRL I don't condone what happens within the PSKA however it is integral to the story.  
> This is a Sexual Fantasy Story.   
> Reader Discretion Advised.

"Goh. Raboot, can I come in" knocked Ash. Raboot is panicked as Ash and Pikachu are outside and he is with a Cum-coated Goh. Raboot recollects itself and jumps to unlock the door. Ash and Pikachu come in, close and lock the door. Ash takes in the scene. "Wow I knew Goh had some submissive tendencies but I didn't think he would go this far." Ash stated turning his attention to Raboot. "From what I heard last night you got horny and from what I'm guessing Goh got hooked on Raboot cum overnight. Basicially becoming a Breeding Bitch Boi overnight."   
  
Ash stated getting a blush out of Raboot. "However from what I heard earlier Goh initialized the morning fuck not you which means not only is Goh hooked on your dick but he loves your milk too. Ha ha, I had hoped that he would find a way to get you to open up to him but becoming a PokeSexual Breeding Bitch Boi, that I did not expect." Ash stated to Raboot. "Raboot as the Alpha who claimed Goh, who is now your Omega you better not think that I'm going to go easy on you later. For now let's get Goh looking more like a human Pokemon Trainer and less like a Royally Fucked Bitch." Ash stated grabbing Goh's Sobble. "Sob." stated Sobble.   
  
Raboot explained the situation and Sobble understood and carefully used water gun to clean up Goh. Ash then sat Goh down on the bed and folded up the cum soaked PJ's Raboot used as a mat.   
"There that should do it." stated Ash as he called Sobble back into Goh's pokeball.   
"Goh, hey Goh are you in there." quietly but still loud shouted Ash, as Goh returned from being a zombie into existing. "Oh hey Ash" said Goh. "Wait what" stated Goh, before Ash covered his mouth not to wake the still sleeping or quiet passengers.   
  
"I'm going to remove me hand from your mouth, no screaming. Got it, Goh" stated Ash, with a seriousness he never seen before. Goh nodded, and Ash removed his hand from Goh's mouth.   
  
"Raboot mated me, we mated didn't we" asked Goh, as Ash and Raboot nodded. "So what now Ash, what do I do now" asked Goh. Ash hmmed before finding a way to explain "Raboot bred you so from a PokeSexual's Perspective you are an Omega, and Raboot who mounted you, is your Alpha." Ash said plainly like it was nothing. "Of course me and Pikachu have a harem so we are both Alpha's from the same Perspective. I'm glad it was Raboot who mated you. I have a tendency to make my mates become worshipers of my dick." Ash again said plainly. "Which also means I have to get Raboot's permission before I attempt to mate you. Or worse I or Pikachu could mate Raboot and change it's status from Alpha to Omega and take 'ownership' of both of you. Though I'm not going to do that just yet. Let's first get to the Pokemon Center and get freshened up." stated Ash as the pair, grab their bags and get off the train.   
  
Ash and Goh arrived at the Pokemon Center and thanked Nurse Joy for letting them stay there. After getting settled in, Ash locked the door. "Now since that is taken care of. Let's get down to business." stated Ash, pulling out his Rotom Phone and selecting an app that Goh had not seen before "SexDex" as the app launched Ash pulled out a card with a SuperUser name and PIN Code. "Let's see here" said Ash as he typed in the Username and PIN Code to access the "PokeSexual Underground Userbase" with a 'ping' Ash gained access to the service.   
  
Ash's Profile appeared "Satoshi 'Ash' Ketchum" Age 11, Orientation Bi, Preference Top, Designation Alpha, Harem Alpha. Has Mated over 16 humans and 30+ Pokemon. Invited by Professor Oak." 

Ash had now selected SexDex Register to Register Goh as a Sub with the system. " **Now for both of your Punishments.** " stated Ash. "Within my hands is the key to either making your lives miserable or happy. This is my SexDex. Professor Oak offered me to the PokeSexual Kanto Association, which at the time meant I would basically be fucked by males until I got the confidence to become an Alpha. Which I now am. I am preparing to Register you within the PSKA's Userbase and SexDex database. What I select could determine your future Goh." threatened Ash. "What are going to do to us, Ash?" asked Goh scared.   
"Simply put, I'm going to Register you as a 'Submissive Trainer' in the PokeSexual Database, to your Raboot. Protected by me, all flings with other members are to be arranged by me. Effectively making you into a Submissive Bottom Bitch Boy Slut. Of which I will take credit for and get Awarded for. Though I do plan to protect you both, My Price will be high but your safety will be assured." smirked Ash.   
  
"First, Once I Register you unless I put my name as your Protector, it is open season to other members. Second, I will ask Raboot for Permission to fuck you but you should know that it won't be a one time ordeal." stated Ash, serious after all a Registration on this dex is basically a declaration of being a Private Slut. "Third, Goh, this is important, once the registration of complete you will be in the company of three Alpha's. As the only Omega, even with Raboot's permission you will be required to service both me and Pikachu too." warned Ash as he began the Registration. 

New SexDex Registration:  
Name: Goh (Sex name: BunnySlut69)   
Designation: Bottom Boy Slut (Bottom) / Omega  
Orientation: Bi-Curious /Gay-leaning  
Claimed by: Raboot (Trainer Pokemon)   
Protected by: Satoshi 'Ash' K. & Satoshi's Pikachu  
PSKA region: Kanto   
Rotom Phone Number: Typed

  
Ash takes photos of Goh and Raboot for the Database. However Ash picked the username and information. "Registration Complete. Goh is now yours." prompted the app.   
  
In the eyes of fellow PokeSexual's, Ash and Raboot had total claim to Goh. "Goh a link to the SexDex app has been sent to your Rotom Phone. Please download and install it." stated Ash, as Goh got the text and followed directions. "Ok Ash, its done. My username is-i-i...i-." stated Goh before reading it quietly as Ash decided to say it for him "-BunnySlut69, it's perfect for you Goh. Now-" stated Ash sitting on the bed and started to remove his clothes in the process revealing his own 9 inch long, 2 inch wide dick. **_"_ _Ash is bigger than Raboot, if he were to get Raboot to say yes, if that were in me, I would die. Do I want it..I do want it. I wonder what Ash wants me to do with it."_** though Goh getting excited at the possibility of getting fucked by Ash.   
  
  
Ash now fully naked showing off his dick to Goh, and looks toward Raboot for permission "Ra-Boot" stated Raboot giving a paws-up approved. "Goh see my dick, get on your knees and service it" ordered Ash. Goh quickly removed all his clothes and took the position under Ash's dick. "So b-big, I can't wait" stated Goh before going to the base and licking Ash's dick around the ball sack. "Oh I wasn't expecting you to do that, keep going" ordered Ash.   
  
Goh licked from underneath Ash's dick to the top before taking the top into his mouth. Goh got a strong taste of Ash and removed his dick "Ash did you even clean down there last night" asked Goh. Ash smirked "I forgot but why should I when I have you. Omega's like you Goh exist to relieve Alpha's." Goh got quiet and resumed his task. Goh started taking in inch after inch of Ash's cock, not one to be outdone. Raboot secretly started moving under Goh, Raboot dripping with Pre. Raboot made eye contact with Ash as if saying "I'm going in all at once, stuff Goh like a proper BunnySlut" as Ash decided he was done letting Goh control the pace "Goh I'm taking charge, remember to breath thru your nose" ordered Ash as he then grabs Goh's head and forces Goh deeper as "Ra-Boot" shoves in his dick.   
  
The surprise of Raboot slipping inside him while Ash's grabbed hold and pushed his cock deeper down his throat had almost overwhelmed Goh who resisted the urge to bite Ash. "Good boy Goh, swallow my cock, be a good BunnySlut. Our BunnySlut." quietly moaned Ash, as Goh blushed deeper as he breathed through the nose and calmed down. "Raboot, Boot" lighting grunted Raboot, getting a pace set.   
" _Ash and Raboot are giving it all too me. I am such a Slut. Their BunnySlut._ " thought Goh as he started slurping Ash's cock again. " _Tasty Cock, So good, I want Ash to fit down my throat, balls deep_ " thought Goh as he pushed all but the last inch into his throat. "Ah, Goh pull back I'm going to cum" lightly moaned and ordered Ash. Goh moved his head back to the tip "Here I come" lightly moaned Ash as he let loose his cum. Ash had not attempted sex during their Journey's and had been extremely backed up. _"I'm going to drown in Cum"_ thought Goh as he swallowed Ash's cum, "Gulp, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp". Ash pulled back and let loose all over Goh's face and hair. "Ra-bo-bo-boot" moaned Raboot, slightly loud but not enough to alert nurse joy or the other Trainers to what was going on. Raboot came inside, with knot.  
Goh was dazed **_"Raboot fucked me and so did Ash. God I'm such a Slut. Though I guess it's not that bad. I just hope no one outside of Ash and Raboot find out."_** thought Goh. "Goh, Goh" stated Ash repeatedly to snap Goh out of his daze. "Oh Ash" said Goh, as Goh nuzzled Ash's leg in an offer of affection. "Woah, Goh stop please" asked Ash, and Goh stopped.   
Goh stopped and crawled to a closet to let Sobble wash out the cum in what looked like a Shower Closet. Goh then stood up on his two feet feeling clean and refreshed again. "Much better, thank you Sobble." said Goh as he called Sobble back to the Pokeball.


	4. First Contact, Goh's Vermillion Tower Debut! (Ash/Goh) (Alpha's Summit Arc 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Member of PSKA Contacts Ash and invites him to the PSKA's Annual Alpha's Summit. An event that once an Alpha is confirmed to becoming one cannot cancel or risk harsh punishment. That member forces Ash's hand and he relunctantly agrees to have Goh and one other attend the event with him, knowing full well of both the event and the punishment if he refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter starts the PSKA Annual Alpha's Summit Arc which will go for at least four chapters as of this post.  
> Members Mentioned are: BigOakPT (Fellow Alpha), KalosianSpark69 (Ash's Registered Omega), and BunnySlut69 (Ash's Registered Omega).  
> Other Characters are mentioned but our focus is one Ash, Goh, Raboot, and KalosianSpark69 (until his identity is revealed in story kinda feels like spoilers). Events from Boys and the Bees are mentioned when Ash speaks of his relationship to KalosianSpark69.  
> Strong Emotions in this Chapter  
> Reader Discretion Advised.

Ash let Goh get dressed and sit on the opposite bed. "You have a call from Oak. You have a call from Oak." prompted the Rotom Phone. "Hello Ash, how is the journey going" asked Oak. Professor Oak gave Ash to the PSKA on his first journey. Professor Oak's PSKA ID is BigOakPT. "Good, and you BigOak" asked Ash. Professor Oak knew that meant Ash wanted to ask about classified information. "One Moment let change over to a new frequency" stated Professor Oak, transferring the call to SexDex app's encryption. "Continue." stated Professor Oak.   
  
  
"I took over Protector duties of a new Omega. Did you see the new Omega I registered in the app. Goh is so cute." Raboot decided to guard the door to make sure no one came in during the talk. Goh was surprised how normal Ash was talking about him with another member like it was nothing. "I see his listing, his Pokemon Mated Him first, so the Raboot is the Alpha. I guess that means you want to visit Vermilion Tower as an Alpha to show off your catch." mused Professor Oak. Ash knew what 'show off your catch' meant as a former Omega. "I don't want Goh to get wrecked just yet. Though I can't exactly stay in the Pokemon Center if we are training our Omega." mused Ash to BigOak. "I Understand still I think you should attend the upcoming chapter of the PokeSexual Alpha's Summit at Vermilion Tower Hotel. As a fellow Alpha you are entitled to show off your Omega's. I know you have at least three to show off." stated Professor Oak.  
  
  
It was true that Ash has three current Omega's under his protection: Goh, Ritchie, and Clemont. Clemont did end up as Ash's Harem Wife, user id "KalosianSpark69" is currently living with him in Pallet Town.  
Clemont was Ash's first partner that he went too far on. Clemont currently is suffering Ash's conditioning of him to be the perfect slut and Harem Wife.   
Richie was Ash's first Omega he registered. Ritchie goes by the username "SparkySlut" and despite being registered by Ash, his current Alpha is his Pikachu Sparky.  
Goh is Ash's current Protected Omega. Ash is taking on the responsibility of taking care of an Omega from a human point of view despite not being the one to mate him.   
  
  
Ash also has three more harem boy's he registered: Trevor, Sawyer, and Hau.  
  
Trevor was registered by Ash. However he currently prefers the company of his Charzard and other Pokemon. Making Trevor exclusively PokeSexual.  
Sawyer was registered by Ash. However Septile claimed him first and Ash took care of his Omega education. It is believed that Sawyer let's his Pokemon fuck him when ever they win or lose as a token of affection.   
Hau was registered by Ash. However Gladion is currently Hau's Alpha and Mate. Ash had changed the status within the app to show as much however Ash still retains awards for registering him.   
  
  
"You are not wrong professor I do have three but only two available." stated Ash. Goh perked up _**"Two? Who else is there like me, an Omega"**_ thought Goh. "Fine. Can you register me for the event. I'm bringing BunnySlut69 and KalosianSpark69 to the event as to show off." growled Ash. The professor forced his hand, all members of the PokeSexual Alpha's Summit once registered are not allowed to cancel. "Done. Vermilion Tower Hotel, use the code phrase "Summit" at the concierge desk, not the front desk." stated BigOakPT. "Understood, how long do I have to prepare" asked Ash. "Two Days, good luck" stated BigOakPT, before signing off.  
  
  
"GRRR. I hate that man so much" loudly stated Ash, turning his attention to Goh. "Well that sucks. I was hoping to have more time to train you Goh before I was forced to show you off at the Alpha's Summit in Vermilion City. I guess that means I have to get you prepped and ready to be shown off to other members early. Dang that BigOak he knows I like to take my time with my Omega's before showing them off." stated Ash running his hand through Goh's hair. "A-Ash what is happening" asked Goh looking like he's about to cry.  
  
  
"Woah Goh calm down, please don't cry." stated Ash climbing over Pikachu and Raboot to Goh's bed. Ash took a seat next to the starting to cry Goh and hugs Goh. "A-Ash, what are you doing" asked Goh lightly crying into Ash's sleeve. "Let it out. I will explain everything once you calm down." stated Ash as he let Goh cry into his shoulder. Once Goh calmed down Ash explained.  
  
  
"The PSKA's Annual Alpha's Summit. It's located in the Vermilion Tower Hotel. Alpha's dress their Omega's in Pokemon themed clothing and have them strut on a catwalk. This allows the Alpha's to show off their newest catches and get contact information of other Alpha's that may be interested in renting other Alpha's. I personally hate going to the Summit. The first time I only had SparkySlut with me, he is basically my brown haired clone. I avoided going until the end of my Kalos adventure when I picked up a new catch. KalosianSpark69, aka Clemont, my current Boyfriend and Male Harem First. That reminds me I better have Clemont get his outfit ready." explained Ash as he went to call Clemont. Ash made sure to have sent a Rotom Phone home to his boyfriend so that they could communicate better.   
  
Pallet Town  
  
"Hello Ash, it's so good to hear from you. I have been so worried." stated Clemont over the phone. "Clemont where are you right now" asked Ash. "In your house." stated Clemont. "Head upstairs to my room and lock the door, now please." ordered Ash. "Yes, Master." stated Clemont. Clemont went and followed Ash's orders to the letter. "Now, KalosianSpark69." when Ash stated that name Clemont knew it had to do with the PSKA. "You and my newest catch are to be shown off at the Alpha's Summit. Prepare your outfit, I tried to resist BigOak but he insisted. You know as much as I do how much I hate going to the summit" stated Ash. Clemont on the other side had a small amount of tears out of his eyes. "U-Understood. I will be there within a day so you can prep me, Master Ash." stated Clemont. "Clemont don't cry I won't let them near you. I promise" stated Ash, fearing Clemont's emotional state.

  
"See you tomorrow Ash" stated Clemont ending the call. Goh looks at Ash "KalosianSpark69, I kinda spoiled him on my Kalos journey. Both Sexually and Emotionally, Clemont is emotionally dependent on me because I got overly dominant in our relationship and he lives in my room beside my bed. Usually trying to climb into my bed. I was forced to attend the Alpha's summit and I had Clemont wear a Luxray themed outfit. He got a lot of attention, the kind that I didn't want him to have. Both me and Pikachu had to break up the crowd with a thunderbolt. Reminding the others that he was my Private Lover and Omega. The Summit broken a part of him that I have since been trying to repair." Ash explained. "I planned to order you a Scorbunny themed Bunny Suit. Complete with ears and a leather bunny suit that covers the upper body and crotch." stated Ash.   
  
  
"Seriously Ash, you planned that far ahead." Goh stated surprised. "Goh, Raboot may have been the one to claim you but to the eyes of the other Alpha's I claimed you. I need to make you presentable in their eyes. So tomorrow once we meet up with Clemont, I'm giving you pre-summit training for both of you. Sorry Raboot" stated Ash. 

  
Ash and Goh went throughout their day catching Pokemon and studying them. They turned in early so that they could meet up with Clemont early. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in Previous Chapter I do not condone what the PSKA does but it is integral to the story.


	5. Vermilion Tower Hotel, The PokeSexual's Alpha Summit, Goh's Training! (Alpha's Summit Arc 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh meet up with Clemont at the bus stop near Goh's family apartment building. Ash, Clemont and Goh check in to the Vermilion Tower Hotel. Clemont gets to ride Ash. Goh gets trained by Ash and Raboot. Raboot gets a taste of Ash. Goh x Ash x Clemont from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention as of this chapter the story is currently all caught up with my writing of it.  
> Themes in this chapter not reflective in the warnings:  
> Chasity Belt, etc.  
> There is diodeshipping as I have reintroduced Clemont. However the focus going forward will be a love triangle between Ash x Clemont and Goh. With Ash being in charge. I don't hate diodeshipping (Clemont/Ash) they are adorable. I do have plans to have the boys (Goh and Clemont) play fight/argue to get Ash's attention in a future chapter. All Ash wants is for them to get along.  
> Ash will be a proper Alpha for these boys and Raboot in the future. I have no Anime-specific characters to add to the story at this time.  
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

The Next Morning at the Bus Stop  
"Oh wow, this is Vermillion City. So cool." stated Clemont as he got his backpack and trunk off the bus. "Cle--mont" stated a voice in a sing-song like which Clemont turned his eyes to his Ash. Clemont teared up, they have been a part for six months and though Clemont has been helping around the house. Ash hugs Clemont, "Calm Down, Goh is watching. Let's go somewhere we can talk together." stated Ash. Goh, Clemont, and Ash walked to the Vermillion Tower Hotel. Professor Oak texted Ash "Got you a Room at the Vermillion Tower Hotel for you and your partners. Floor 21, Registered to your full name Satoshi." 

  
Vermillion Tower Hotel  
Outside  
  
Clemont is shivering in fear when Ash grips Clemont's hand and he calms down "I will be there for you every step of the way" Ash turns his attention to Goh "That Includes you Goh. I won't let anyone cause harm to you. I promise." Goh and Clemont smile.   
  
  
Ash and Goh head to the front desk to check in. "Welcome to the Vermilion Tower Hotel." front desk person states. "I have a reservation under the name Satoshi." stated Ash. The front desk person checks the reservation system. "Ah here it is. A Two Queen Bed Suite with Sofa Bed, on Floor 21. Under Satoshi K. Is this correct?" asked the Front desk worker. "Yes." stated Ash. "I see that you are attending the 'summit' event. Per the conceirge request you have access to the 23rd floor for your event." stated the Front desk worker. The desk worker hands Ash an access card used to access the 23rd floor and three room cards for their room. "Thank You and Enjoy your stay" stated the worker. Ash motioned Clemont to come as he does.  
  
In the elevator  
"One of you select 21 on the elevator." asked Ash. Goh got there first and hit the button. "Room 2130." stated Ash as the boys arrived at the room. Surprisingly enough the room had a full bathtub and shower.   
  
  
"Wow Ash I didn't know we would be staying in such a cool room." stated Goh, eyes sparking. Clemont begins removing his jumpsuit and boxers. "Goh you strip too" stated Ash as he began stripping down. "Ra-Boot" stated Raboot locking the door and closing the blinds. All three boys were exposed. Clemont was an adorable three inches in a cage that Ash gave Clemont back in Kalos. "A-Ash, can I suck your cock." begged Clemont, Ash took a seat and nods.   
  
Goh looked toward Raboot for permission "Ra-Boot" nodded Raboot. Goh took a position under Ash's dick licking the balls. "Ah, you two are so good at this. I'm proud." stated Ash as he motioned Raboot and Pikachu together. "Clemont, Goh time to train yourselves for the summit" stated Ash as both boys pulled back.   
  
"Clemont can you handle Pikachu's dick" asked Ash to Clemont who blushed at the request. "Uh yes, but I prefer yours, please" begged Clemont. Ash closes his eyes and thinks _"I need to show Goh what I will eventually be doing to him. Maybe Clemont can take Pikachu in the mouth and me up the butt."_ thought Ash. "How about this. Clemont can you take Pikachu down your throat and me up your butt." suggested Ash. Clemont now blushing nods his head. "Goh watch eventually you will be doing this for me." stated Ash. Clemont reached between his legs to remove the butt plug Ash gave him to make sure he was always loose enough to take Ash when needed. "AH" Clemont removed the plug revealing a gaping hole to both Ash and Goh.   
  
  
"I see my order to always be prepped in case I need you is still being followed." stated Ash as he laid down on the floor beneath Clemont who is preparing to ride Ash like a Ponyta.   
  
Clemont gripped Ash's cock and lined it up with his gaping hole. Clemont thrusts Ash's cock into him "mmm" moaned Clemont "So Big, I missed this" moaned Clemont. Goh stares at Clemont taking Ash's big 9 incher down to the base. "Ah, I missed you so much Ash. Your cock is so big." moans Clemont as he adjusts to Ash's size. Once the pain had subsided Clemont started moving.  
Goh watches Clemont ride Ash like a Ponyta and got turned on watching. "Good Boy Clemont, your making me feel so good." moaned Ash as Clemont picked up speed. "Ash, Ash, Ash, Master's Cock. Please." moaned Clemont as Ash was getting ready to cum. "Clemont I'm coming" moaned Ash as Clemont thrust down to the base to keep any of Ash's cum from escaping.   
  
  
Goh watched Clemont's stomach bulge a little from Ash's cum. "Thank You for the meal, Master." stated Clemont as Ash removed his dick from Clemont and moved it to his mouth. Clemont sucked and licked clean the remaining cream from Ash's cock before shoving the butt plug back in to prevent the cum from escaping. "Good Job Clemont, now get Pikachu off while I turn my attention to Goh." ordered Ash as Pikachu presented his 8.5 incher to Clemont's mouth. Clemont opened wide and Pikachu thrust in.  
  
  
Goh watched Ash as he moved over to him with his dick still hard. "Hmm, what to do next" thought Ash out loud. " ** _Who do I fuck next Goh or Raboot, not Raboot I would rather have a train fuck with Cinderace and Goh but that doesn't mean I can't use Raboot's mouth and Goh's butt."_** thought Ash to himself. "I know what to do."smirked Ash as he opened his mouth to talk.   
  
  
Ash sat on the bed and motioned for Goh and Raboot to come over. "Raboot with your permission I would like to fuck Goh." stated Ash, under the rules of the organization Raboot is the one to ask for access to Goh. "Raboot" Raboot nodded. "Next, Goh and Raboot work together to get my dick nice and slick." ordered Ash to a confused Raboot. "Raboot" Raboot pointed to his butt. "Not yet, I'm waiting until you evolve into Cinderace before I claim that. Nothing was said about your mouth though. I want you to get a taste of what is to come." stated Ash. Raboot blushed and took the top of Ash's dick and Goh took the bottom. Raboot surprised both boys when it decided to turn licking into sucking and gave Ash a blowjob instead. "Well this is a surprise, does it taste good, boys" asked Ash to both Goh and Raboot. Goh pulled away to talk "So musky and hard. I can't believe that you are going to breed me with it." moaned Goh before diving back down to Ash's balls and lower end of the dick. "Rab-a-ot" moaned and sucked Raboot, getting high on Ash's dick. "Do you like sucking my dick Raboot, you both are doing a great job." stated Ash causing a bigger blush on Raboot and both boys worked harder. "Ok that's enough any more and I'm going to cum." warned Ash as both Raboot and Goh pulled back.  
  
  
Ash lined up with Goh's butt. "Goh it goes without saying but, until we all shower tomorrow no getting cleaned up after being fucked. That is mine and Raboot's decision. Now Raboot take Goh's mouth as I fuck him." explained and ordered Ash. Ash pushed in deep, Raboot waited until Ash was in deep before waiving his dick in front of Goh. "A-Ash, I'm ready" moaned Goh. Ash held off "Come on Goh, be naughty say something dirty. I want to hear you moan." teased Ash trying to get Goh to say 'fuck me Ash'. "A-Ash, Fuck me, I want y-your cock" moaned Goh, as Ash resumed his movements. "Raboot" Raboot presented his dick to Goh who started sucking.   
  
Raboot and Ash took their time with Goh, Ash after a good amount of time decided he was done going slow. "Raboot are you close" asked Ash. Raboot nodded "Mark Goh with your cum, be sure to get it in his face and hair. He's going to be wearing it overnight" ordered Ash as both males started to lose control. "Oh crap here it comes Goh." moaned Ash as he let loose his second load of the day causing Goh's stomach to bulge. "Ra-boot" moaned Raboot as he started pulling out leaving a small amount in Goh's mouth and releasing the rest over Goh's hair, face and mouth.   
Ash grabbed a new butt plug he had been carrying for Goh and pushed it in there to hold Ash's cum inside. Ash stood up to admire his and Raboots work. "Nice Job Raboot. Great Job Goh. Now Goh you are forbidden from bathing until I say otherwise, that goes for Raboot and Clemont too." praised/ordered Ash. "Wha-Ash I'm to smell like Raboot cum until morning" shocked Goh responded. Ash put down a towel on a chair and had Goh sit on it.   
  
  
"Most of the members are eccentrics who love the idea of forcing their Omega's to be live-in sluts. I don't like that practice and don't condone it. However we are trying to pass you off as an Omega Slut on a stage full of members. I want you to get used to being filthy because you won't be able to rest once the Summit begins." explained Ash. "Now you can only 'get clean' when your master says you can. I need to drill that into you, understand." stated Ash. Goh concedes defeat.  
Ash motions to Raboot to come over to his and Goh "Raboot" stated Raboot. Ash picked up Raboot and put him on the table that Ash and Goh were sitting at. "Raboot I still have one more left in me, do you want it." asked Ash, offering Raboot a full taste of Ash cock. "Raboot" Raboot nodded leaving Goh surprised. "Goh, your training is done for the night unless Pikachu or Clemont want some from you. You can deny Clemont he is an Omega like you, but if it's Pikachu submit. As for Raboot...Well you want to watch."   
  
  
Goh watched as Raboot and Ash got on the bed and Ash went full 'lover' on Raboot.  
Goh watched as Ash open mouth kissed Raboot, getting Raboot turned on before removing his tongue and traveling upward toward the ears and gave a light lick "Ra-bo" moaned Raboot before moving down toward Raboot's slit and licking it to life. "Okay Raboot your turn" stated Ash.   
  
  
Raboot kissed Ash in the same matter before pulling out to lick the sweat off Ash's pits and headed down to Ash's still hard cock. "Ra-bo-ot" moaned Raboot before licking the tip and sucking it down. Raboot changed postion into a 69 giving Ash a full shot of Raboot's dick. Raboot takes in more of Ash's cock. "Oh Raboot, you are doing so good, it feels good" moans Ash, as Raboot takes Ash down to the hilt. "Okay Raboot, I'm taking charge cool" stated Ash as Raboot pulled back at let Ash lead him on. Ash grabbed Raboot's head from behind and started moving him deeper "Oh here it cum" moans Ash as he let some down Raboot's throat before pulling up and spraying the rest into Raboot's fur. 


	6. The Evening Before the Summit, The Boys Heart-to-Heart (No Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wants nothing more for both Clemont and Goh to get along better. The Three clear the air and answer questions on the night before the summit. Ash has an admirer within the organization. That admirer gives Ash the Harem Outfits needed for the summit, No Questions Asked. Goh, Clemont and Ash have a bath/shower scene (No Sex). Clemont and Goh help each other change into their Summit Outfits. Ash gives a heartfelt speech about Protecting His Omega's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Admirer is my OC. He will be mentioned more in Chapter 7.  
> This Chapter is mostly wholesome, the extremely kinky and violent chapter will be Chapter 7.  
> Reader Discretion Advised.  
> Members Mentioned in this Chapter: PikaKing (Ash's Superuser Name), 3PcisePT/3Pcise (OC Superuser Name), BigOakPT (Mentioned)

Raboot looked up toward Ash with heart-eyes. "Uh oh I know that look" said Ash, as Raboot started nuzzling Ash "Ra-boot, Raboot, Boot" stated Raboot, showing Ash affection. "Ha ha ha" laughed Ash as Raboot movements were tickling Ash. "Raboot stop, please" asked Ash, Raboot stopped. Ash smiled and head patted Raboot. "Good Boy Raboot." stated Ash.   
Raboot walked back over to Goh. Ash went to check on Clemont and Pikachu.  
  
  
"Pika, Pikachu" moaned Pikachu, finishing off in Clemont's mouth. Clemont swallowed all of it like nothing. "Okay Pikachu I need both Goh and Clemont, can I ask you to take a break." asked Ash, Pikachu nodded and took a mini water from the mini-fridge.   
  
Raboot sat down on the bed with Ash, Clemont and Goh. "So Ash what do you need us for Now?" asked Goh. Ash smiled "With that statement you are getting better at being a very good Omega for me Goh." stated Ash, kissing Goh open mouth style. Ash pulled back to a flushed looking Goh "Th-Thank you, Ash. Oh wow my first kiss was Ash?" stated a very flustered looking Goh. "You took that fairly well Goh, I'm impressed." stated Clemont now wearing his signature glasses.  
  
"Time for proper introductions you two." stated Ash to get Clemont and Goh more friendly after a massive fuck session.   
"The future is now thanks to Science. I'm Clemont, the former Lumiose City Gym Leader, and Ash's current Harem Wife. I love Ash so much." first stated then moaned Clemont. Goh blushed at that statement and asked "What did you do to him to make him so girly" to Ash. "Goh don't ask questions you don't want answered. Or you might give me ideas." warned Ash. Goh took the warning and dropped the question. "Now its my turn. Hello Clemont, I'm Goh. A Pokemon Research Fellow at the Cerise Labs with Ash. My dream is to catch Mew." introduced Goh. "Goh I already know that. Ash told me the day after you two met. I was so jealous of you." stated Clemont, trying to get Ash's attention. "Clemont and Goh, Cool it." ordered Ash and both boys dropped their argument.   
  
  
"Clemont, Goh. Time for me to explain my future plans for both of you and Raboot." stated Ash, Raboot perked up when hearing its name and sat down on Ash's right leg. "Goh when Raboot evolves into Cinderace I'm planning to claim Cinderace's anal virginity. The plan is for me to fuck Cinderace while Cinderace fucks you. After which I will effectively change Cinderace's Alpha Status to Switch, which means Cinderace is both Alpha and Omega." Ash explained his future plans for Goh and Raboot under Ash's Protection as his Human Alpha Protector. "Oh wow, I will be taking Raboot final evolution, Cinderace." stated Goh, surprised looks toward Raboot. "Raboot" Raboot smiled and gave a thumbs up like expression.   
  
  
"That's all fine and good but when are going to talk about Harem structure. I'm your boyfriend and Harem wife. Where does Goh fit in this structure." asked a concerned Clemont worried for his status as Harem Wife. _"Oh brother Clemont is acting like a concerned mother, I better reward him for putting up with this."_ thought Ash with an a ha moment.  
  
"Raboot can you get up and sit behind me for a moment." asked Ash. Raboot got up and moved "Clemont stretch out on the bed I want to reward you with a back rub for being a good Omega and more importantly my lover." stated Ash getting a blush out of both boys. Clemont crawled up to the top end of the bed and lied down on his stomach. Ash got above Clemont and started massaging Clemont's back and neck. "Ah, Ash you always know where to touch to make me relax." moaned Clemont. "Clemont you are just as important to me as Goh, and yes I know you have concerns about your position but you are my lover. That won't change overnight. Although I want you and Goh to get along together." stated Ash massaging Clemont's back causing all of the worries to melt away. "What ever you want Ash, I love you." moaned Clemont as he passed out.   
  
  
Ash pulled back his hands and he and Goh got on the other bed with Raboot. "Wow you made him pass out. Now I'm impressed." stated Goh as he started leaning against Ash. "Clemont is always working hard to be a good caretaker for me and to keep me happy. I'm guessing our new relationship made him worried that I would lose interest in him. That won't happen. That also means I need to cultivate you Goh to be able to support him as a fellow Omega. On top of being a committed Omega to me and Raboot. You have a lot to do for us, though I will reward you." stated Ash getting Goh hooked on every word. "Ash at the summit what can go wrong and what can you do?" asked Goh still concerned.   
  
  
"I will be watching the other members like a Hawlucha, no one will touch you and if they try Pikachu will thunderbolt the entire stage. You and Clemont might end up a little roasted but you will be safe. I mean it No One will Touch You without my Permission. You have my word." Ash stated very serious. Goh and Raboot double team Ash and push him down on the bed and force Ash to sleep with them. "We know you want to sleep with Clemont but I can't let you go. I love you that much Ash. Kiss me again." pouted Goh. Ash gave Goh a second open mouth kiss and Goh was disarmed. "Good night Ash." stated Goh passing out on the bed. "Ra--Boot" yawned Raboot.   
Goh and Raboot were wrapped around Ash keeping him in bed even though they were asleep. "Good Night, Goh. Good Night, Raboot." stated Ash looking over both boys before look toward Clemont. "Good Night, Clemont. Air Kiss." stated Ash as he gave in and fell asleep.  
  
  
Early the Next Morning  
  
  
Ash woke up before Clemont, Raboot, and Goh. Ash managed to wiggle out of the Raboot and Goh restraint hug and put on his boxers and T-shirt. A knock came at the door. "The Garmets the Alpha Requested are here in three Garment Bags, I will lay them out flat by the door." stated the bellhop. Ash waited until the bellhop had left, it was an unspoken rule among Alpha's outside the summit "Don't let non members identify you" and then opened the door and grabbed the three garmet bags and checked out the insides.  
Ash opened all three bags to check the contents. Clemont's Luxray Outfit had been sent in to be adjusted to Clemont's current specs. Goh's was a Scorbunny Themed Bunny-Suit that he had planned to order. Someone within the organization must have ordered it for him but Ash had no idea who.   
  
  
Inside Ash's bag contained a postcard from a fellow Alpha. "Greetings Fellow Alpha, I saw your newest Omega's registration and put in an order for a Scorbunny Themed Bunny-Suit for you. After BigOakPT contacted you I figured you wouldn't have time to order one. I will see you at the summit. Signed 3PcisePT." read the note. Ash did not know any other members outside of BigOak so this is a shock to him, there was something on the back. "Good Luck PikaKing." Ash's SuperUser name.   
  
Ash examined the inside of his bag to find two outfits. One is a Alpha Summit's Standard Outfit, a well-fit suit and tie. The other was a special outfit for Ash's Harem Wife Clemont. A Yellow Hoodie, Purple Tank-Top, and Blue Jeans. Paired with a red collar and leash.   
Goh's out was similar. Scorbunny Themed Bunny-Suit, with ears and butt-plug tail. Paired with a Red collar and white leash.   
  
  
"This is very thought out. I should be careful. 3PcisePT knows me very well." stated Ash before grabbing his Rotom Phone and opening the 'sexdex' to check on known members. Ash enters the username in the postcard and gets the following.  
  
  
Username: 3PcisePT/3Pcise (Real Name: N/A)   
Occupation: Classified (Organizer of Alpha's Summit)   
Designation: Alpha (Eight Years Running), Beta (Two Years prior to becoming an Alpha)   
PSKA Registration: Kalos   
Member in Years: 10  
Male  
  
  
"This person has been a member for ten years, and is an organizer of the event. That's why I never heard of him. I hate going to the summit. He must want something from me. I better keep my guard up." thought Ash realizing someone likes him. Ash heard movement and set the postcard down to look behind him to find Clemont waking up. "Ahhh-mmm" yawned Clemont.  
  
  
"Good Morning Clemont" stated Ash, handing Clemont a water bottle. "Ah, that hit the spot." stated Clemont before Ash shut him up and pointed to Goh and Raboot still sleeping. "Aw, I understand" quietly stated Clemont. Ash brought over the newly adjusted Luxray outfit for Clemont "This was waiting when I got up this morning. A fellow Alpha placed the order, someone I don't know." stated Ash. Clemont looked over the outfit and found nothing wrong with it. "I better wake them up or we will never get ready in time." stated Ash getting ready to wake Raboot and Goh.  
  
  
Ash walked over to the bed and poked Raboot with a finger. "Raboot it's morning you and Goh need to wake up." stated Ash quietly as Raboot stirred and Ash moved over to Goh. Ash however tripped and fell on top of Goh and Raboot waking them up rather abruptly. "Wha Ash what the-" shouted Goh. "Oops sorry I tripped, but it is time to get up." apologized Ash.   
Ash roused the boys from their beds as they prepared to hop in the large bathroom in their room. "Wait" shouted Ash as all three stopped. Ash grabbed the bath stools for the four them but only three stools were in the room. Raboot walked out with a "Raboot" and decided to wait until the others were done getting clean before joining.  
  
  
Ash, Clemont and Goh were surprised that the room had a large master bathroom complete with bathtub and shower. "This is big. A Hot Spring like bath tub in a hotel?" stated Goh confused. Ash motioned to Clemont and Goh to sit on the bath stools. "Ah Ash I'm old enough to wash myself thank you" yelled Goh, surprised at Ash's forwardness. "Goh let me have this, I'm washing you two myself." stated Ash. "What ever I don't get you can okay." Goh gave up knowing once Ash sets his mind on something he won't stop. Ash unlocked Clemont's cock cage and clean him. "Ooh Ash" moaned Clemont. "Clemont don't, its time to get clean not dirty." ordered Ash.  
  
  
Clemont stopped but looked extremely disappointed. Ash grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing Clemont's hair first "Ah, Ash does such a good job." moaned Clemont starting to get hard. "Clemont close your eyes." warned Ash grabbing the bucket to rinse. With a splash everything went down the drain and Clemont climbed into the warm bath. "ahh" moaned Clemont.  
Ash turned his attention to Goh. Ash grabs a rag from the sink and squirts some soap "Goh arms up" asked Ash who started cleaning Goh's chest and underarms with the rag. "Okay I'm done, arms down." stated Ash as Goh put his arms down. Ash squirts some shampoo and starts massaging Goh's hair. "Ahh, I know what he talking about Ash" moaned Goh. "Goh rinse time" warned Ash. Ash dumped the bucket. "Okay go join Clemont on the other side of the tub." ordered Ash.   
  
  
Goh got in the tub and immediately relaxed. "Ahh, this is soo good." moaned Goh. Ash used the shower and washed himself and kept an eye on his boys. _"They are so sweet. After this trip to the summit I'm going to take them back to pallet town and then on a trip to some where relaxing."_ thought Ash. The boys finished up and Raboot walked in as Clemont and Goh left "Oops sorry Raboot take a seat and I will give you a washing over." stated Ash realizing that Raboot did not get a washing. Pikachu decided to walk in as well "Oh right buddy sorry do you need anything" asked Ash to Pikachu. "Pikachu" Pikachu pointed to the soap. "Okay let me finish up Raboot and I will get right on that Okay." stated Ash. Ash washed Raboot's fur twice over as he is a fellow Alpha being perceived as clean by other members is a must.   
  
  
Meanwhile while Ash is cleaning the Pokemon, Clemont and Goh are working on getting dressed.  
  
  
"Clemont how do I get this on?" asked Goh to his senior in the relationship Clemont. Goh was trying to get the Leggings on. Goh's bunny-suit came with Leggings, Garter belt, the Scorbunny themed bunny-suit, a tail plug and bunny ears. "Wow who ever came up with this has really good taste. I'm a bit jealous Goh." stated Clemont coming over to help Goh get his costume on. Clemont helped Goh get the leggings and belt on. "Now you need to get the leather suit on." stated Clemont holding the suit while Goh slid his legs through the hole. "You should feel a bit sung near the crotch. THat is normal." stated Clemont. Goh followed the directions and got the suit on covering his upper body front and back. "Now for the final touch." stated Clemont grabbing the Red/White colored choker collar engraved with "Property of Satoshi "Ash" K." but held off on giving it to Goh until Ash came.   
  
  
Ash finished with the Pokemon and rejoined the boys in their room. "Wow Goh you look amazing. Great Job Clemont extra helpings of cum for you tonight." shouted Ash. "Ash, I wanted to collar Goh, but since you a technically the Alpha. I restrained myself." stated Clemont with a blush. Ash smirked "Good Boy Clemont" and kissed Clemont open mouth style while directing Clemont towards the bed as Clemont lost his balance and landed on the bed. "You were waiting for me to do that weren't you Clemont." stated Ash and a wide eyed blushing Clemont. "Oops got a bit carried away. Ah stay there Clemont and I will help you get dressed once I finish Goh." flustered Ash stated. _"Ash kissed me for the first time in six months. I'm such a happy wife."_ thought Clemont blushing.   
  
  
"Uh Ash, what about the hole near my butt why is that there" asked Goh, blushing. "That is for this" stated Ash showing Goh a rabbit tail butt plug. "That will be going inside you." stated Ash. "First, show me your neck." asked Ash. Goh stood still and gave Ash what he asked for. "This Collar marks mine and Raboot's ownership of you in the eyes of the other Alpha's. Don't lose it or I can't stop what could happen without resorting to unusual means." Ash gave Goh a lecture.   
  
  
The "Property of Satoshi "Ash" K." Collar was something of Ash's ownership of Goh to the eyes of the others. It did give Goh most human rights among other Alpha's such as he cannot be taken against his well unless his Alpha or in this case Alpha's allow it. If another Alpha attempts to disregard that rule it allows Ash and Raboot to treat the offender like a threat and eliminate the threat, within reason. As long as Goh was collared he would be safe during the summit.   
  
"Now remember if other members start getting too touchy with you shout my full name as loud as you can. Those words are Satoshi-sama and Raboot-sama." Ash explained Goh's safe words. "Those words will alert both of us to the danger you are in and we will fight to get you back. No matter the cost. I really want to beat someone up right now." first stated Ash then threatened Ash.   
"Uh Ash you are scaring me with that look" warned Goh. Ash realized he was showing his 'You dare threaten my Omega and try to steal him or them from me. I will kill you' look. "Oops I don't take Safety during these events lightly. Anyone tries to harm you, they aren't going to the Pokemon Center, they are going to the Hospital." Ash warned Goh.  
  
  
Ash meant every word, he wasn't going to take the trust and responsibility of Protecting and Raising Clemont and Goh lightly. "There, I think the Red/White colors fit your outfit Goh. Almost as if I picked it out myself." stated Ash. "Goh before we leave I will put the tail plug in. Until then use the one I gave you." ordered Ash.   
Ash left a bunny suit Goh sitting near the window to work on Clemont's Luxray outfit. Clemont still had that longing look on his face. "No Clemont, as much as I want to have you get me off we have to get ready. I will reward you once you are dressed." stated Ash to a longing Clemont who gave up.   
Ash actually had two outfits for Clemont. He had planned an additional outfit for Goh but he hadn't put in the request so it hasn't been made yet. 3Pcise seems to have made the Alternative Outfit for Clemont. Which is a Yellow Hoodie, Blue Pants with Yellow Stripe, A Purple Tanktop, and Blue rimmed Glasses. Ash plans to give that Alternative Outfit to Clemont as a 'Thank You for Being a good Boy-Wife and I'm sorry to put you through this again gift.'  
  
  
Ash called the concierge desk "Vermilion Tower Concierge" stated the person on the phone. "This is Room 2130. With a request." stated Ash over the phone. Vermilion Tower Hotel is part-owned by the Organization that runs the event, though Ash does not know that. "State your Request Satoshi." replied the Concierge. "Can you arrange for the footage of my Omega's on hotel security Camera's to be deleted." Ash asked a usual request. "There is no need for that. Floors 21 thru 23 are owned by the PSKA Organization. They are separate security from the building. However our elevator systems are the same so the key card you received at the front desk is needed to access any floor above 22." the concierge explained. The Concierge is a member of the PSKA and is sworn to secrecy.  
"Is there anything else you would like to request." asked the Concierge. "Yes I can't leave the room with the two here with me. Can you arrange for a light breakfast of Over-easy eggs and orange juice to be delivered to the room." asked Ash. "Granted, expect it in ten minutes." the concierge ended the call. Ash was a little on edge, if the concierge was a member was Goh and Clemont safe. He would have to test the food to make sure it isn't poisoned.   
  
  
Clemont put on the leggings and belt provided. Then the Luxray suit with tail butt plug and ears. "Ash I'm ready for the collar and plug." moaned Clemont. Ash went and "Clemont I'm sorry but remove everything except the leggings. I forgot to lock you up down there." ordered Ash.  
Ash didn't want Clemont to go find some girl and leave him so he chastised Clemont by locking his dick in a cock cage. Only being removed during bathing to clean it. Clemont dropped his outfit so Ash could lock him up again. "Sorry, but I don't want you going crazy." warned Ash.  
  
Ash couldn't really fault Clemont for going crazy it was he who made Clemont into this beast. Through Hypnotic Conditioning, Ash conditioned Clemont to be more open about sex and eager to please him. Ash didn't know that the conditioning was permanent and so he brought Clemont home to pallet town as his boy-wife to take responsibility for doing such a thing. Ash now knows the consequences of his actions and will never do that again but he has to live with Clemont being sexually active and locked on him forever.   
  
  
Ash helped Clemont get his outfit back on and plugged up. Then came a knock. "Three Over-easy eggs, and OJ's. A Per your Request, Alpha Satoshi." stated the bellhop. "For the safety of my Omega's please leave the trolley and food at the door. I will wheel the trolley back out after I set down the trays on the table." asked Ash. Ash through the peephole saw the bellhop turn a corner down the hall and opened the door and wheeled in the trolley. Picking up all three trays and then wheeling the trolley back outside. Closing and locking the door behind him.   
  
  
"Phew. Okay Raboot, want to test the food with me." asked Ash. Ash had on him in case of emergency antidote and human-grade antidote (for Nerve Agents) as he knew at least one member did not like him. Ash and Raboot took a bite of each plates' food and sipped a little from each glass and did not feel any different. Ash had Goh and Clemont both wait five minutes before eating in case the potential toxin was a slow actor. Ash and Raboot felt no different and let the boys eat.  
  
  
After all three boys ate, and Goh shared his food with Raboot as Raboot was his Pokemon. Goh, Clemont and Ash finalized their prep for the Summit. "Okay Goh time to change out the plug with the rabbit tail plug." stated Ash. Goh climbed onto the bed doggie style to let Ash remove the plug from last night and insert the slightly larger bunny plug. "Ah, a little snug." moaned Goh.  
Ash quickly changed into the outfit provided for him. A Polo Shirt and Blazer with tie. "Oh come on I hate wearing Grown-Up Clothes to these things." shouted Ash. Ash put on the outfit given to him, **_"3Pcise better not be a jerk when I get there."_** thought Ash to himself.   
  
The phone started to ring, Ash picked up. "The Event will start soon. Room 2130, proceed to the elevator in five minutes with the key card." stated the concierge. 


	7. Vermilion Tower Hotel, PSKA Summit, Goh Debut (Arc 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time has come. The Summit Begins. 3Pcise introduces himself to PikaKing and Raboot. Ash and Raboot Parade Goh and Clemont on the catwalk. 3Pcise and Ash form an Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the most darkest, kinky, and fucked up chapter I ever wrote. And I love every minute of it.  
> New Character Introductions:  
> 3PcisePT/3Pcise is Ash's Admirer (and future Supporter Character).  
> The Old Man stereotype character was introduced to give Ash someone to beat up for harming his Omega's. 
> 
> Members mentioned: PikaKing (Ash's Username), KalosianSpark69 (Clemont), BunnySlut69 (Goh), 3PCise (my OC)  
> Reader Discretion Advised.   
> I don't condone the PSKA's actions but they make good story plot.

"Clemont and Goh, five minutes until we go to the elevator to the 23rd Floor, for the summit." announced Ash as he rung up the phone. Ash grabbed the keycard and the leashes for both boys. Blue for Clemont and Red for Goh. "Goh neck please." ordered Ash as he hooked the leash to the collar. "Raboot take Goh's leash, you will be walking him down the catwalk. Goh you will be on your hands and knees when you get on to the catwalk. When you reach the end Raboot will give the command to stand on your own to feet and you will do so. Be sure to remember the moment we leave this room your are Omega's and the people around you in ties are Alpha's." reminded Ash. Clemont gave Ash his neck without needing to be prompted and Ash clipped the Blue Leash to Clemont's neck collar.  
Ash led Clemont with his leash down the hall to the elevator. Raboot followed with Goh's leash down the hall to the elevator. Ash selected the 23rd Floor "KEYCARD REQUIRED FOR ACCESS" prompted the computer. Ash raised the keycard to the reader. "KEYCARD ACCEPTED." prompted the screen as the doors closed and the elevator rose to the 23rd floor.  
  
  
The elevator stopped at the 23rd floor and the doors opened to bright lights and men in suits.  
  
"Welcome to the Alpha's Summit. Name?" asked the male attendant. "Satoshi, PikaKing." Ash stated his full name and username to the attendant. "Identity Verified. And these two?" asked the attendant. "The Blue one is KalosianSpark69. The other being led by his other Alpha is BunnySlut69." answered Ash. The attendant looked down and saw a Raboot. "The Raboot claimed its trainer? Learn something new everyday." stated the attendant. "Identities Verified. Two Alphas and Two Omegas" stated the attendant. "James allow me to take care of this one." a voice from behind the attendant stated. It was a fellow Alpha. The outfit the attendant was wearing meant he was a beta.   
  
  
"Oh 3Pcise, are you sure. I know you are an organizer. However I will not contest your decision." stated the attendant. 3PcisePT looked like a late twenties young man with brown hair, a three-piece Navy Blue suit with red Tie. "It is fine, we are just waiting for PikaKing to arrive. Besides I want to talk to him." stated 3Pcise. The attendant stepped back and let his boss attend to Ash, Clemont and Goh.   
3Pcise escorted Ash and Raboot to a long table with a soft rug underneath near the seats but not under the table. "Please" asked 3Pecise. Ash took a seat and Clemont sat on his knees next to Ash on the ground. Raboot also took a seat and Goh sat on his knees on the ground.  
  
  
"So why are you being so nice to me? If my memory recalls I attacked the other Alpha's the last time I was here to defend my Omega. I thought I would be attacked for that." asked Ash. 3Pecise ordered a meal with a Red Wine. "Personally I like strong-willed Alpha's especially young ones like you. Although you are not an Omega so I can't do what I really want. Which is to fuck your brains out." 3Pecise explained his position. "Wait? You're crushing on me. That's why you're being nice to me." Ash stated surprised. 3Pecise changed seats closer to Ash and Clemont.   
  
  
"I personally dislike the forcing of individuals to be Omega's. I like your way better. You didn't force yourself on your current joint Omega, Goh. His Pokemon got him first and you took over mentorship of both the Alpha and the Omega. You are the Protector. I like your position but the others might not like you enough to defend you. I have considerable power within the organization but not enough to change minds. I won't contest you using Pokemon to defend your Omega's if the rules have been violated." 3Pcise explained his position to Ash.   
"So you want to help me from within the organization? That almost makes since. However-" Ash stated looking away at Raboot and Goh. "The man at the attendant's station he's the concierge huh." stated Ash. 3Pcise looked shocked that Ash figured that out. "You never cease to surprise. James is a man of many talents. However like your Omega's. He's mine and will never contest my decisions I made sure of that." 3Pcise explained.   
  
  
"My Omega's are not for sale. They are prized merchandise and I'm only here because BigOakPT ordered it. If you know me like you say then you know I hate coming here." stated Ash getting impatient. 3Pecise saw this "easy PikaKing, I didn't mean to rile you up just now." 3Pcise stated. Ash blushed a little. "Stop Flirting with me its not fair, I'm 11 your at least 29. I like boys around my own age but if you are offering to help me. Then tell me what's in it for you?" asked Ash.  
  
  
"The future. I believe your version of Omega Training is the future. You don't immediately degrade your Omega's to Slut status. You take your time and cultivate them. That's why we always invite you back even though you hate it. We like seeing your work. Though the older members just want to kill you and steal your Omega's. I offer my assistance in helping you achieve your goals within the organization. In exchange for being able to see you in person more." 3Pcise made his offer. Ash would still keep his Alpha status, still be allowed to keep his Omega's and still be allowed to be a Pokemon Trainer.   
  
"There is one thing I forgot to mention. 3Pcise is an anagram of my name. I come from money but even I can admire something I can never have." 3Pcise stated.   
  
  
"I can keep my status, my Omega's, and my career as a Pokemon Trainer. In exchange any dealings with Organization I go to you instead of BigOak. You will support me from behind and keep the others off my back. Do I understand?" asked Ash. 3Pcise smirked and nodded. "Do we have a deal?" asked 3Pcise. "Let me make one thing clear before I agree. Any harm comes to my Omega's the criminals are not going to the Pokemon Center, they are going to the Hospital. In the intention of the world of hurt they will be in if they attempt it. Can you make sure that is understood by the old men." asked Ash. 3Pcise turned his smirk into a smile. "I can. Do we have a deal?" asked 3Pcise. Ash shook his hand.   
  
  
"I will send you an alliance request in the app. It's a new feature. Only other members of the Alliance can know if you are in an alliance." stated 3Pcise. "What do you do for the organization anyway." asked Ash. 3Pcise smiled. "Do you know the company Eclipse Concepts" asked 3Pcise. "Let me remember, a computer company right" asked Ash. 3Pcise nodded "Sort of we bought the company that makes 'SexDex'." 3Pcise stated to Ash. "I am part of the development team and the organizer of this year's event. Do me favor and keep that a secret ok." stated 3Pcise to Ash.   
  
  
"Master 3Pcise, your Baby Back Ribs and your Red Wine are here." stated the waiter. 3Pcise went back to the other side of the dining table. "Master Ash is there something the matter" asks Clemont using the proper language for an Omega. Ash reached down and ruffles Clemont's hair. "Nothing that concerns you or our family right now. Thanks for asking." stated Ash.  
Ash had his extended family as an Alpha to worry about, he may have made a deal with 3Pcise in order to get some help from inside but he is still himself. Ash is still and Alpha, Still has his Omega's and will be allowed to be a Pokemon Trainer.  
  
  
"SexDex Notification: 3Pcise has sent you an Alliance Request." silently prompted the Rotom Phone. Ash dropped down the notification and selected accept. "PikaKing and 3Pcise are now in an Alliance." silently prompted Rotom Phone.  
  
  
"Raboot and BunnySlut69 you are up." stated Ash, telling Raboot to go behind the stage. "3Pcise." asked Ash. "Can Raboot walk BunnySlut69 down the catwalk. I or rather we haven't had the time to train him and I don't feel safe letting him up there alone." asked Ash. 3Pcise grabbed a napkin and wiped his face before responding. "I see no problem with that after all Raboot is an Alpha correct. If someone gives you a problem tell them I said it was okay." 3Pcise stated.   
  
  
Ash lit up at that and grabbed Clemont's leash and started moving towards the backstage. Raboot dropped down and used Goh's leash to follow Ash backstage. "Woah who are you" asked the stage manager. "I'm PikaKing, this is KalosianSpark69. Beside me is Raboot, with his Omega BunnySlut69." stated Ash. "Ah I see your names are here. What are you doing here?" asked the stage manager. "3Pcise said we could escort our Omega's during the stage reveal. I wanted to make sure that it won't cause any problems." stated Ash. The stage manager looked pale "3Pcise. You chose smart kid. No one here will cross that man. Be careful of who you say that name to though." warned the stage manager.   
  
  
"Welcome to the 26th annual PokeSexual Kanto Association's Alpha Summit. I ward of warning. PikaKing has made a request to the Organizer. That request has been approved. So he and a Raboot will be escorting their Omega's down the stage. I trust that no one here is dumb enough to cross 3Pcise." the announcer announced and later warned. Most of the older men growled but did not do anything to alarming.   
  
  
"Alright KalosianSpark on all fours please." ordered Ash as Clemont dropped to his knees and got on all fours. "Raboot" stated Raboot pointing to Clemont. Goh understood and dropped to his knees and got on all fours.   
  
  
"Now Introducing PikaKing and Raboot's Omega's." stated the announcer. Ash walked in front of Clemont with his leash and escorting Clemont to the end before pulling out a toy bone. "KalosianSpark69, upright" ordered Ash. Clemont went from all fours to knees. Clemont put the chew toy in his mouth and Ash petted him with a "Good Boy" before returning to all fours and escorting Clemont off the stage.   
  
  
"Now introducing a new member of the PikaKing Family. Raboot claimed this Omega first. PikaKing is the mentor to both. Introducing BunnySlut69 and Raboot." stated the announcer. Raboot walked in front of Goh. They stopped at the end and "Raboot" motioned for Goh to get on knees and Goh obeyed. Raboot patted Goh's head and then Goh returned to all fours and walked off stage.   
  
  
Raboot and BunnySlut69 went back to Ash and KalosianSpark69. "Good Job Raboot." stated Ash to Raboot, then turned attention to Goh. "Sorry to put you through that" stated Ash. Goh wanted to say something but was not allowed to without Raboot's permission. "Raboot" stated Raboot. Raboot gave permission. "Thank You for your kindness, PikaKing." stated Goh.   
  
  
3Pcise waved down Ash and Raboot. Ash and Raboot joined 3Pcise at his dinner table. "Excellent, I didn't expect such a good show." 3Pcise stated. Ash looked down at Clemont and across to Goh. "PikaKing is there a problem." asked 3Pcise. Ash nodded "I cannot eat here while my Omega's eat out of Yamper Bowls, it's too degrading. Though even if you let them up the old men would complain." Ash stated concerned for Clemont and Goh's position. 3Pcise saw PikaKing's concern for his Omega's something that the old men hate seeing. 3Pcise motioned for the attendent "Yes Master." stated the attendant. "No surprise that the old men might attack PikaKing in the elevator. Can you see that their luggage is sent to Professor Cerise's Lab. I don't want the old men to get any ideas on how to make PikaKing hurt." whispered 3Pcise to his Beta Attendant. "With your permission. Then As you command, Master." whispered James to 3Pcise.  
  
  
"Relax PikaKing. Let's see just stay for about another 30 minutes." stated 3Pcise while moving in to whisper range. "I'm arranging for your and your Omega's luggage to be taken to Professor Cerise's Lab. That is where you are staying correct." stated 3Pcise. "Play Along." stated 3Pcise.   
  
  
An 'old man' came over to 3Pcise and saw PikaKing, the Raboot and the two Omega's. **"It's a shame really."** stated the 'old man'. Toward PikaKing, putting Ash on the defensive. **"Really what is."** asked Ash knowing the fight that will ensue. **"You parade your Omega's on our stage and then take them home and don't even bother to share. What's the point in inviting you to come if you don't share."** shouted the 'old man'. Ash gave a silent notion to Raboot for defensive preparations.   
  
  
**"Go ahead and try. I'm prepared to kill to protect my Boys. Are you prepared to die?"** shouted Ash back at the old man. The old man made a reach for Clemont. "Well I believe that is well within the rules wouldn't you say 3Pcise." stated Ash. "Do not harm a fellow Alpha's Omega. Yeah that was violated. Go ahead PikaKing. I won't say anything." stated 3Pcise.   
  
  
The old man broke a sacred but unspoken rule "Do Not Harm a Fellow Alpha's Omega." and as the organizer 3Pcise decides to let Ash handle the punishment.   
  
  
"Pikachu, Raboot. Were on." shouted PikaKing. "Well Well Well, the old man has finally lost it." shouted the announcer. **"The Old Man broke the sacred Do Not Harm a Fellow Alpha's Omega rule."** shouted the announcer, everyone turned on him like moths to fire. "3Pcise your ruling." asked the announcer. "PikaKing, deal out the punishment." 3Pcise stated into the mic.  
  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt, Raboot Double Kick" shouted PikaKing. Raboot double kicked the old man and Pikachu Thunderbolted him. "No Fair, that Raboot is an Alpha you can't order it around." shouted the Old Man. Ash chuckled. **"Technicality's. That Raboot's Omega is its trainer. The Trainer is registered by Me. Protected By Me. All Property of that Omega is mine as the Alpha. We share our Property as a family. Something you old men can't seem to see past 'me, me, me'."** shouted Ash, grabbing his DynaMax Band. "Woah, time out. No Dynamaxing in the Hotel." stated 3Pcise.   
  
  
Ash realized on the 23rd floor, more damage. "Fine. We do this the old fashioned way." stated Ash. Ash found a pipe. "Pikachu use Electroweb, Raboot use Ember." spat Ash with venom leaking out. Ash is getting pissed off. Ash showed off why you never cross him and never harm his possessions.   
  
  
The electroweb paralyzed the old man. Ash walked up with the pipe. **"Now Now, I'm not going to kill you, but you will have a high hospital bill."** Ash did the unthinkable and broke a couple of the old man's ribs and smashed his feet. "Let this be lesson to anyone who dares harm my Omega's." shouted Ash to the entire crowd of Alpha's.   
  
  
3Pcise "Now that is some passion for one's Omega's that I would not like to be on the receiving end of. Am I right." shouted 3Pcise into the mic. "That old man, broke the rules. PikaKing was well within his rights as an Alpha defending his property from harm. After PikaKing did say he was prepared to kill to protect them." stated 3Pcise. The crowd of Alpha's followed the other sacred unspoken rule **"When the Ruling is Upheld don't contest it."** and dispersed.  
  
  
After the battle 3Pcise escorted Ash, Raboot, Clemont and Goh to his limo. "I will see to your safe return home. That is a promise I can make." stated 3Pcise. "What about our stuff." asked Ash. "Taken Care of. I had James sneak downstairs during the beating and arrange for your stuff to be sent to the Professor Cerise's Lab. Although seeing BunnySlut in a bunny-suit will not be to his liking so we are making a quick stop at my Vermilion City House." stated 3Pcise.   
  
James Tilbow, aka James drove 3Pcise and company to the Vermilion City House to get changed as James found the boys clothes in the room and brought them with him to the car.   
3Pcise came from money and it showed his idea of a Vermilion City House was a mini-mansion with gated property fence. "Welcome to the Vermilion City House of 3Pcise." stated James opening the door. Ash, Raboot, Clemont and Goh rushed inside with 3Pcise and James behind them.  
  
  
"You have a call from Cerise, You have a call from Cerise." prompted 3Pcise's Rotom Phone. "Hello Professor Cerise." stated 3Pcise. "Where are Goh and Ash?" asked the Professor. "Don't ask questions I'm bringing them back. It's just... let's just say ask Ash and Goh later." stated 3Pcise not wanting to disclose any classifed information.   
  
"That didn't sound good." stated Goh, changing back into his normal clothes, minus the butt plug he replaced it with the one from earlier. "Professor Cerise knows I exist. He also knows the organization exists. However he does not support the organization. He does not know anything else besides that I have you and Ash." warned 3Pcise.  
"So what do you recommend." asked Ash. "Honesty. Tell him about your alpha status. Hope he doesn't kill you for putting Goh in danger Ash." stated 3Pcise. "Hey we are not at the summit can I call you by a different name now." asked Ash. "Call me Eclipse Jr. that's all I can say." stated Eclipse.  
  
  
Ash, Clemont and Goh got dressed. "No Clemont, you are not wearing your jumpsuit in Vermilion City." ordered Ash. Ash got the alternative outfit out. "Here, wear these instead." Ash gave the outfit to Clemont. Clemont put it on. "No way you look like a Pokemon Trainer instead of a femboy in that outfit." stated Goh.   
Clemont's new outfit consists of: Blue Jeans, Purple Tanktop, and a Yellow Hoodie. With a choker collar.   
  
"Ash I love so much." squealed Clemont kissing Ash all over. "Clemont stop." ordered Ash. Clemont stopped on command.   
  
"Goh come here." asked Ash. "Neck please" asked Ash. Goh complied. Ash placed a choker collar on Goh as well. "Goh. As of Today, you are now a member of my Family. As an Omega within the Satoshi "Ash" K. Family you have a lot to live up to. Know that me and Clemont will be with you every step of the way." stated Ash for formalities and collared Goh.   
Eclipse and James clapped and cheered. In the PSKA it is considered an honor when an Omega is formally collared it means the Alpha recognizes your efforts and considers you to be his family. 


	8. Vermilion City House, Alpha's Revealed (Aftermath Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show of force Ash gave the other members of the organization. 3Pcise, Ash, Clemont and Goh retreat to 3Pcise's mansion in order to regroup. 3Pcise asks Ash "How many adults know you're an Alpha." at the end of the last chapter.  
> Ash realizes that he hadn't told Professor Cerise about his Alpha status and they haven't checked in since the trip to Galar. Ash decides to loop in any adults that he or his Alpha's may be related too in hopes that they will keep his secret. Ash also hopes to rope in Goh's parents in hopes that they will be understanding about Goh's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Arc, New Characters (including two new OCs). So officially after the events of Chapter 7 I hadn't planned to go any farther but I did like the world I built so the next two chapters are World-Building Chapters. Now There is sex however it is not the focus. The focus is on the relationships Ash will build to protect his Omegas.  
> James Tilbow (3PCise's Beta and Partner.)

Eclipse Jr. had James drive Ash, Goh, and Clemont back to Professor Cerise's Lab. When they pulled up Ash, Goh and Clemont were greeted by a worried Professor Cerise. "Where have you been and who is this?" asked Professor Cerise at the sudden appearance of Clemont.  
  
"Professor is there a place where the five of us can talk without the others hearing about it." asked Ash. Professor Cerise escorted them to the basement. "Sorry only room in the house without ears. Other than Gangars." stated Professor Cerise.   
  
"Professor what do you know about the organization" asked Ash. Professor Cerise froze up he knew something. "Ash don't tell me you are-" stated Professor Cerise. "Rotom Phone, Profile Please." asked Ash. "Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum aka PikaKing, PSKA Registered Alpha. Current Omega's Registered 2, Legacy Omega's 6. Family: Satoshi "Ash" K. Family." prompted the Rotom Phone.   
  
  
"So you are a member, is that why we couldn't find you or Goh after a while." asked Professor Cerise. "Oh Please I hate going to that stupid Summit, if BigOakPT had not forced me to I would have skipped this year's. I Treasure my Omega's. Any fellow Alpha who tries to harm Clemont or Goh, I will not pull punches. Oh also don't get mad at Eclipse, he helped us get out of there." first shouted Ash then he used his inside voice.   
  
"So You don't abuse your Omega's." asked Professor Cerise. "Never. I mean I do want a little bit of action every now and then but I would never bring bodily harm to Clemont or Goh. Eclipse let me go a bit wild on an 'old man' member that wanted to take Clemont away against my will. He violated the scared rule "Never Harm another Alpha's Omega" and I was asked to deal out punishment." stated Ash. "Ash you can get scary when pissed like that. I mean I knew you said you were willing to kill to protect us. That old man may never walk again but at least you taught him a lesson." stated Goh. Professor Cerise was surprised to hear Goh talk about the events so plainly.   
  
  
"Eclipse told me to be honest with you. I am a member but I use to be prey. You can thank Professor Oak for that. I'm over it but it doesn't mean I don't hold a grudge." explained Ash.   
  
  
"Raboot Claimed Goh first, I Registered Goh with my name as Protector. It is well within my rights within the organization to met out punishment on those who don't follow the rules." stated Ash as Clemont jumped on Ash and started rubbing him before sitting on Ash's lap.   
  
"So who is the other boy with you. I haven't met him yet." asked Professor Cerise. "Clemont introduce yourself." ordered Ash. Clemont stood up and smiled. "Greetings Professor Cerise, I am Clemont, former Kalos League Gym Leader of Lumiose City. I'm also Ash's Harem Wife." Clemont stated so plainly. "H-Harem Wife?" stated Professor Cerise in shock.   
  
Clemont returned to Ash after that statement, then Goh rushed to sit down beside Ash. Both boys started rubbing against Ash in a fit of affection. "Clemont was the first I went too far on. I used a Malamar to Hypnotic Condition Clemont to be more open about sex and to be my perfect partner. I didn't know it was permanent. That's why he lives with me now. I need to take responsibility for my actions. I won't let any harm come to my Omega's. Goh is my newest, I brought Clemont to help mentor him." explained Ash to the Professor.   
  
  
"So why tell me this?" asked Professor Cerise. Ash stood up and bowed to Professor Cerise. "Eclipse said 'Honesty is best.' and to hope that you would be understanding, even if you don't like the organization." explained Ash, hoping that Professor Cerise could keep a secret. Professor Cerise sighed "I can keep a secret but Clemont can't stay here Ash. I don't want three boys having sex in my Lab. Chloe might get suspicious." explained Professor Cerise.  
  
  
Ash thought of something "Maybe I can ask Eclipse is he would put us up in his Vermilion City House. One of the terms of our Alliance is that he gets to see more of me. I just hate to ask for more favors." stated Ash plainly. Professor Cerise nodded but asked "Have you talked to Goh's parents about this, yet. Ash." asked Professor Cerise.   
"Not yet, though I think we will soon. I want to get the arrangements for our living situation taken care of first. Then, a trip to pallet town with Clemont and Goh. Although I guess we should postpone that until we explain our position to Goh's parents. Ugh. I hate dealing with adults." stated Ash getting annoyed at the Professor for bringing it up.   
"Well you have my answer. I will keep the secret Ash but you better be careful." stated the Professor as he went up the stairs. Goh and Clemont dog-piled Ash and all three boys started laughing. "That's a relief. Now where do go next Ash?" asked Goh.  
  
"Where else, back to Eclipse's house. Though I think I might send a heads up first." stated Ash.   
  
At 3Pcise manor  
  
"Notification Alert: Message from PikaKing. 'Professor agreed to keep secret. Cannot house Clemont at Labs, forbidden from sex at Labs. Can we stay at your City House?'."  
  
"Oh that's an interesting turn of events." stated Eclipse Jr. Eclipse snapped his figures "It seems the professor agreed to keep the secret but will not take Clemont in and has forbidden sex in the labs. The boys need a place to stay. What do you think James?" asked Eclipse.  
  
James would be around them a lot more. "Keep the Pokemon at the labs. I'm not cleaning up after them, Pikachu and Raboot are the exception to that rule. Other than that I see no problem. Though sir, are you okay with it. Three Young Men in the house. Even if they are just staying here for safety." replied James. Eclipse smirked "Relax James. Ash already shot me down. I'm not that cruel. So we in agreement then." replied Eclipse. James nodded.  
  
  
3Pcise dropped down the notification and opened a reply bar "Yes you can stay here. Get your stuff and move on in. The Pokemon excluding the two Alpha's are to stay at the lab. I'm glad you chose this yourself." sent the message.  
  
"Notification Alert: Message from 3Pcise. 'Yes you can stay here. Get your stuff and move on in. The Pokemon excluding the two Alpha's are to stay at the lab. I'm glad you chose this yourself.'"   
  
"Oh brother. Okay boys the answer is yes. Grab your things." stated Ash as the three grabbed their things and headed back to the City House. "The Pokemon outside of Pikachu and Raboot will remain at the Lab. We will commute. No going back now." stated Ash, smiling.   
  
_"Ash had his boys, his family. Did he need anything else besides a purpose and shelter."_ thought Ash only to have Goh and Clemont hug him from behind to snap him out of it. "Something on your mind Ash." asked Goh. Goh, Ash and Clemont started walking back to the 3Pcise mansion.  
  
  
"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two in my life." stated Ash, giving both Clemont and Goh a blush. Ash started moving faster "Come on, Let's Go boys" stated Ash as all three started running. When they got to the city center fountain they stopped to catch their breath. "How much farther." asked Clemont, he never had the best in the running category.   
  
Suddenly 3Pcise pulled up in his limo to the area near the fountain. "James if they keep it up they are going to get lost. Invite them in." ordered 3Pcise. James obeyed and went over to the fountain.  
"Hello Ash, my master sent me to get you and your partners. The limo is over there." stated James causing all three boys to sigh in relief as they don't have to walk anymore. James opened the limo door and Ash saw 3Pcise. "Get in, I got tired of waiting so I came to get you" stated 3Pcise.  
  
  
After all three boys and their luggage was stowed. James got back in the drivers seat and drove the party home. Once the limo stopped James went and opened the door. James popped the trunk and all three boys grabbed their luggage. "We can carry our own stuff." stated Ash as he insisted on doing so despite James insistence otherwise.   
  
  
Ash, Clemont and Goh dropped their stuff against the wall by the door to check out the house. "Ash can you and your Omega's meet me in the Sitting Room over there." 3Pcise asked pointing to a room for them to gather. 3Pcise needed to set up the ground rules for living here.  
  
The Sitting Room featured one big couch big enough for all the boys and their Pokemon to sit together with two Armchairs and a recliner facing opposite of the couch. James made some tea and scones before he and 3Pcise joined them.  
  
 **"Now While you are living here you are to follow some ground rules."** stated 3Pcise. Ash, Clemont and Goh turned their attention to 3Pcise. "First, No Pursuing each other's partners. Ash already shot me down so I have no plans to do anything to him. Just having you three in my house is enough for me. Second, while you three are young, me and James are not we have a set schedule and we expect you to adapt to it." 3Pcise stated before look toward James before receiving a nod.  
  
"Third, No Loud Sex after 12:00AM. I expect all three of you in bed asleep by 12:30AM. Breakfast starts at 07:30AM and ends at 09:00AM. I have go into the office at 11:00AM and will return by at least 06:30PM. However James returns to the home after dropping me off at the Office. When I am not around he has at-home authority to tell you 'no' and I expect you to respect that." stated 3Pcise.   
"I have no problems with that. Boys" stated and asked Ash. "I have a Question if I'm allowed to speak" asked Clemont. "How do we commute when we cannot drive." asked Clemont. 3Pcise and James smiled "Ash download the app 'UPnGo' its a rideshare app. However you are only allowed to use it to commute from here to the Lab. If you need to use it for other reasons be sure to get our permission first." 3Pcise offered, Clemont smiled. Ash searched and downloaded UPnGo.   
  
  
James started "Fourth, I am not feeding any Pokemon besides the Pikachu and the Raboot. Your Pokemon are to stay at the Lab." stated James. "Fifth, and most important We respect each others positions. In accordance with the rules." stated 3Pcise. "Ash you have authority over Goh and Clemont and their property within this house. However if we ask you pick up stuff you are not allowed to say no." explained 3Pcise. "That's Okay. I plan on sharing a room with all my boys." stated Ash plainly.   
  
"That's Fine. James show them their room." ordered 3Pcise. "If you will follow me." stated James.  
  
  
The room had hardwood floors with rugs, a King-sized bed capable of four people sleeping, an bathtub/shower, sink vanity, three clothing vanities, and two Pokemon dish bowls. "This is amazing." shouted Ash.   
"Oh wow, we all share a bed." blushed Goh, look flushed. Ash hugged him from behind and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Ash." stated Goh. The boys moved their bags into the room then went back downstairs.   
  
  
"Ash there is one thing you need to do before this arrangement can be finalized." stated 3Pcise. Ash and Goh looked at 3Pcise. "Goh's Parents should be looped in as well." stated 3Pcise. Goh got a shiver of fear and grabbed on to Ash. "Goh, what's wrong." asked Ash. Goh kept shivering in fear he was afraid of what his parents might say about his PokeSexual Relationship with Raboot.   
Ash hugged Goh tight and the warmth snapped him out of it "Goh, Goh, are you okay, Goh" shouted Ash before Goh came back. "A-Ash. Thank You. I'm better now." stated Goh, as Ash hugged him tighter. "Don't scare me like that." shouted Ash before letting Goh go. "3Pcise do you know where Goh's parents work." asked Ash.  
"Yeah Go-Go Systems. They run it." stated 3Pcise. Ash gripped Goh's hands tight "Can we set up a meeting. I want to be there to tell them with Goh." stated Ash passionately. 3Pcise nodded and grabbed his Rotom Phone.   
  
Go-Go Systems   
  
"Hmm. I got an email from a 3Pcise asking for a meeting. From the Organization." stated Camille. Camille and Ikuo know what the Organization is and offer a 11:00AM appointment to 3Pcise. 3Pcise accepts. "If the organization is asking for a meeting. I hope we aren't going to be in danger." stated Ikuo as they closed for the day and sent home.  
  
Vermilion City House  
"I secured a meeting for tomorrow at Go-Go Systems using my alias." stated 3Pcise to both Ash and Goh's relief. "Tomorrow at 11:00AM at Go-Go Systems. You will be attending with me so both be presentable." stated 3Pcise as both boys returned to their room.   
  
  
Ash looked the the clock it was 07:30PM. Ash went downstairs to ask when they eat dinner   
"James I forgot to ask, when do you eat dinner here" asked Ash. James smiled _"It was bound to happen."_ James stated giving Ash a menu. "Dinner Section only. What I can make is in this Menu." stated James.  
  
  
James was a real catch for 3Pcise. A Chef, Intelligent, Able to Change roles within a days notice, and a Beta. "Can I have a ham steak and carrots." asked Ash. James smiled, "It's been a while since I had an easy request." thought James. "Easy enough." stated James. James asked Ash to take a seat at the dinner table. "Because 3Pcise always is working we never have a formal time set for dinner. He usually sends me a text of what he would like to eat and I pre-cook it for him and place it in the fridge for when he is hungry." explained James while cooking. "I will talk to 3Pcise about opening our agreement to allow you to make dinner requests as well." stated James finishing the ham steak and carrots.   
  
  
"Presenting a Tilbow Classic, Ham Steak & Carrots, with mashed potatoes and gravy. Now Ash what will you have to drink?" stated James. "Milk or Water." stated Ash. James grabbed a glass and poured Milk. "Now what will your partners be having." asked James. Ash forgot to ask them he was so hungry he forgot. "Ha ha, you were so hungry you forgot. Good thing I made extra. Have them come down once you are finished eating." stated James. James watched Ash eat, it was like watching an animal eat. "Oh brother Ash learn some manners will you" stated James as Ash did not really use his fork or knife to eat. Ash stopped to grab the fork and knife, cut himself a slice of the ham, chewed and swallowed it. "Wow, I did not expect that" though James.   
  
  
"Just because I eat like an animal doesn't mean I don't know when not to eat like one." stated Ash, as James started laughing. "Sorry they way you worded that made me laugh a little" James apologized and went to pack up the leftovers for Clemont and Goh.  
  
  
Back in the Room with Clemont and Goh  
"Goh can you help me get this dildo in me?" asked Clemont. Goh was blushing at how perverted Clemont was asking that so plainly. Goh pulled out the plug and forced in the Ash sized dick into Clemont. "There it is. Ah" moaned Clemont. "Thanks Goh." stated Clemont. Goh washed his hands and went downstairs. "Clemont dinner is ready. Do you want to eat downstairs with the dildo in your butt." asked Goh, blushing after realizing what he just said.  
  
  
"Sure." smiled Clemont redressing himself. _"Oh brother, I need to ask Ash how he manages to contain Clemont."_ thought Goh as both boys came down stairs.   
  
Kitchen with Ash, Clemont and Goh  
  
  
"Ash are you in here." asked Goh. Ash wiped his lips before speaking "Goh, Clemont in here" replied Ash. Goh and Clemont entered to find Ash seated at a dinner table with white linens and fine china. James greeted the two. "Greetings you two. The leftovers are in the fridge. Ash I will take my leave." stated James, leaving for the den where 3Pcise is.  
  
  
"Oh wow, Ham Steak & Carrots with mashed potatoes and gravy. James made all this extra" shouted Goh. "Boys calm down. Thank James with a Thank You later. And Clemont that's a verbal thank you not a sexual thank you." ordered Ash. Ash heated up the food in the microwave and sat down to watch both of them eat. Goh and Clemont were more mannered than he expected as Goh cut up all the ham into small pieces before eating. Clemont did the same but chewed extra.   
  
  
"Ash." asked Goh, getting whisper close. "How do you manage Clemont's perverse requests. He asked me for help with a dildo. I did it but it felt weird." blushed Goh. Ash whispered back "That is mild, the moment he starts humping you tell me I will tell him to stop." Goh nodded and went back to eating.  
After both boys finished Ash, Clemont and Goh put their dishes in the sink. "Ah, just about 09:00PM. Clemont, Goh to the bedroom." ordered Ash.  
  
  
In the Den with James and 3Pcise.  
  
James knocked on the door to the den "Enter" 3Pcise stated. James opened the door, entered, than closed it. "How is Ash in your eyes James?" asked 3Pcise. "He is fun that one. He asked when dinner was so I gave him my menu and he selected the easiest thing to make 'Ham Steak & Carrots. with mashed potatoes and gravy', I ended up making extra after realizing his partners were not with him and would starve if I didn't. That reminds me I wish to ask permission to amend the Dinner Request to allow Ash to also place orders for Dinner ahead of time." laughed, explained and requested James.  
  
3Pcise turned away from his book "I see no problem with it." stated 3Pcise. "I'm sorry to make you look after them, I know you didn't want this." stated 3Pcise.   
"Think Nothing of it. Ash is quite entertaining. Though my heart and purpose is with you." stated James. "If that is all may I take my leave for the evening." asked James. 3Pcise "Is my food in the fridge." asked 3Pcise. James nodded "Salmon with Lemon Wedge, Green Beans and Small Salad. It is in there. The boys should be done I'm going to do this dishes then turn in. See you in bed, Master." James  
stated leaving.   
  
  
In the Boys Bedroom with Ash, Clemont and Goh  
  
"Raboot, lock the door. Clemont and Goh, strip please." ordered Ash, Raboot jumped and locked the door. Clemont dropped this clothes but then folded them up and placed them in a vanity. "I can finally be naked and be fucked." moaned Clemont. Goh also stripped but threw his clothes all into one corner. Ash dropped his clothes but put them away in another vanity. Revealing his 9 inches to both boys and Raboot.   
  
  
"Clemont on all fours please." ordered Ash as Clemont got on all fours butt facing Ash. Ash reached down to the dildo and turned it on to setting two and it started vibrations. "Ah, that's the ticket." moaned Clemont. "Clemont ride that dildo until I'm ready to fuck you" ordered Ash as he returned to find Goh and Raboot ready for him. "Goh and Raboot lick or suck my dick to get it ready for Clemont. I promised him a big load for putting up with the Summit." ordered Ash.   
  
Goh took the top this time and placed his head within reach of Ash. Raboot took the bottom near the balls to taste more of Ash. Goh started suck Ash's dick from the top down to about half way before coming up and going back down **_"Ash's cock is so tasty, the smell is so good."_** thought Goh, before pushing down more. Ash grabbed Goh's head and pulled him back "Goh I like your enthusiasm but Raboot needs to do his part to." stated Ash, as Goh let Ash guide him. Raboot buried its face in Ash's balls and the last two inches of Ash's dick. "Tastes good, Raboot. Good a good taste" stated Ash. Ash felt like he was going to cum and pulled Goh off of him. "Goh and Raboot that is enough. I promised Clemont the first shot of my cum." ordered Ash.  
Goh and Raboot pulled away and sat upright on the bed awaiting orders.   
  
"Clemont on all fours please." ordered Ash as Clemont saw the massive dick coming to breed him good. "C-Cock" moaned Clemont as he dropped on all fours. Ash removed the vibrating dildo and and lined up. "Goh come over here and let Clemont give you a blowjob." ordered Ash as he thrust into Clemont's soft and wet pussy. "Ah, Masters Cock. Ah, Ah, Ah ha ha. Cock" moans Clemont. Goh realizes why Ash asked that. "Clemont, Shut up and Suck." stated Goh. Clemont slurped and sucked Goh's cock like it was his only purpose. "Twasty Cock" moaned Clemont, muffled by the force of both holes plugged. "Oh I can't hold back, Clemont's sucking is too good." moaned Goh, as he came early and pulled out, falling on his back.   
  
"Raboot, take Goh's place. Clemont is one Omega that needs extra attention." ordered Ash. Raboot jumped down off the bed and forced himself into Clemont and started moving at a faster pace than Goh. "Mmm. Hmm Hrr" muffled Clemont, trying to moan but failing to do so. "I'm almost ready. You Raboot." asked Ash. Raboot nodded. "Here it Comes Clemont." moaned Ash letting out his first load of the night. Ash's load made Clemont's stomach bulge. Ash pulled out and grabbed Clemont's plug and shoved it into place. "Ah So Full" moaned Clemont.   
Goh sat there confused about Clemont, _"This Morning he was helpful with getting my suit on. Now he's obsessive and craving cum."_ thought Goh. "Clemont no more for tonight sorry." stated Ash. Clemont sat there in bliss. "Ah Th-That's Okay Ash. I'm sated for tonight." replied Clemont.   
  
Ash plopped down on the bed. "Raboot and Goh, come back here please." ordered Ash. Goh obeyed and climbed beside Ash. "Goh we have to meet with your parents tomorrow so no anal tonight. However-" Ash stated check to see if Goh could handle it. "- Yeah that will work." stated Ash. "Goh, you are going to be the centerpiece for me and Raboot's pleasure tonight." ordered Ash.  
"Goh get Raboot off, but before he releases pull out and take the spray to the face." ordered Ash. Ash wants to see the devotion of Goh. "O-Okay Ash." Goh took the position to get Raboot off and got the entire thing down in one movement. "Raboot, tastes really good. I can't wait." thought Goh as he started rocking his head on the cock. "Raboot, Raboot" moaned Raboot. "He's doing good Raboot." asked Ash, Raboot responded by picking up speed and taking control. "Boot, Boot, Raboot" moaned Raboot. "Are you close. Remember I want you to paint Goh in your cum." reminded Ash. Ash wanted to see if he could get Goh to enjoy going to bed covered in cum. "Rab-oot" moaned Raboot releasing his dick from Goh's mouth before he came and let loose all over Goh's face and hair. "Raboot" stated Raboot, now exhausted. Goh licked Raboot's cock to get any leftovers.   
  
"Goh you look like you enjoyed that" stated Ash. Goh came back to life. "Ah Ash." stated Goh, attempting to scoop up the cum off of his face to eat. "Oh now that I did not expect you to do, I'm impressed Goh." stated Ash. He didn't expect Goh to eat the cum off his face. "Sorry Raboot cum is really tasty." slurped Goh. Ash couldn't hold back anymore. "Goh your not done. I want to stuff you full of cum and spray it all over you too." stated Ash. Ash presented his dick to Goh "Now start sucking." ordered Ash.  
Goh really got to work tasting and slurping. "Ash tastes better than Raboot. Deeper" thought Goh, burying his head down to the base and stuffing Ash down his throat. "You are getting good at this Goh, you must like stuffing cock down your throat." stated Ash, grabbing Goh's head and pushing the last inches down Goh's throat. Goh licked and slurped the pre off of Ash's cock. "I'm getting close" moaned Ash. _"Ash's Cum. Ash's Cock. Ash's Smell, it's so strong. Ash. Ash."_ though Goh, getting extremely hooked on cock. "Here I cum." moans Ash as he bursts down Goh's throat pulls up and bursts into Goh's mouth, before pulling out and spraying Goh's face and hair with his thick milk. **"Heh Ha Ha, Ash's Cock, I love you both."** moaned Goh.   
  
Goh got sprayed by both Raboot and Ash. "I wonder how both taste" stated Goh, scooping up the cum from his face and eating it again. "Goh, I would rather you wear than eat it but if you can finish all the cum on your I will let you take a shower before bed." stated Ash. Ash and Raboot watched Goh eat their cum of his face until Ash did not need anymore convincing that Goh was committed to their relationship. "Okay Goh you can stop now. I changed my mind go take a shower." ordered Ash. Goh looked confused "Why Ash did I do something wrong" asked Goh.   
  
"Now Goh." ordered Ash as he followed Goh into the bathroom. "I wanted to see how committed to me and Raboot you were. I don't need to be convinced anymore. I know I made the right choice." Ash stated before kissing Goh open mouth style and reaching down to jerk Goh off. "Wha Ash what are you doing" moaned Goh. "You are still hard. Let's get you off now." snickered Ash.   
"Ah I'm going to cum" moaned Goh. Goh came all over the floor. "Now get in the shower, we have to meet with your parents tomorrow." ordered Ash. "Ash just got me off, no one had done that for me other than Raboot." thought Goh. "Uh Ash." asked Goh. "Yes Goh." replied Ash. "I'm confused. You jerked me off only Raboot had ever helped with that before so...yeah." explained Goh.   
  
"Goh take your shower. I'm after you. We three are sleeping in the same bed. Though I might make Clemont sleep on the floor since he won't want to change until the morning." explained Ash. Goh decided to listen and turned on the shower and got cleaned up. Goh grabbed some soap and rubbed it in. _"Got to get clean, for tomorrow. Ash is meeting my parents as my partner tomorrow."_ thought Goh. Goh grabbed the shampoo "Oh this feels really good" said Goh. Goh had grabbed the bottle that is used for getting cum out of your hair. Goh rinsed off the soap and grabbed a towel.   
  
"Okay Ash I'm done. Your up." stated Goh. Goh walked over to his bags and got out clean PJs. "Hey Goh" asked Ash. Goh turned his attention to Ash. "Yeah." replied Goh. "Can you put our dirty clothes in the hamper. I forgot it was there." asked/ordered Ash. "Let me get on my PJs and I will go do it." replied Goh. "Thank You Goh." stated Ash before turning on the water. Ash saw something on the counter that made him nervous. **_"Goh's collar I don't remember telling him to take it off. I need to remind him that only I can tell him to take it off or I might have to get ideas."_ **thought Ash upset that Goh would dare take off his waterproof collar.   
  
After Ash finished in the shower he put on some sleeping clothes and got on the bed. "Goh what is this?" asked Ash holding up Goh's collar. Goh got scared, he removed the collar without Ash's permission and didn't even know he did it. **"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't want to get the collar wet so I took it off. I didn't mean any disrespect please don't be mad."** begged Goh. Goh heard the horror stories of Omega's being abused for disobeying their Alpha's, Goh hoped that the angry Ash from the Summit wouldn't be here. Ash raised his hand and Goh braced for a slap only to get a head pat.   
  
  
**"Phew. I was worried you didn't want to be our Omega anymore. Next time ask before you remove your collar. If you aren't wearing it in a house with other Alpha's. There are a lot of loopholes they could use against me to keep us a part against mine and your will. Understand."** Ash gave Goh a hard lesson the collar was a way of tell other Alpha's "Goh is mine" and he removed it so it wouldn't get wet. "I understand. Sorry I didn't ask first." Goh said climbing into bed and showing his neck to Ash. Ash collared Goh. "You are the first Omega that I don't have exclusive claim to yet. However as your protector there is nothing I want more than for you, me and Clemont to spend as much time as possible together. Remember Goh you are special to me." Ash gave Goh a motivational speech.   
Ash opened the closet to find a large Pokemon Bed. "Hmm. This Pokemon Bed is Clemont sized." stated Ash out loud. Ash grabbed the bed and placed it near Clemont. "Sorry but both me and Goh have to be somewhere important tomorrow and can't stink of cum. So you will be sleeping here tonight. Unless you shower." stated Ash. Clemont didn't want to bathe so he took the Pokemon Bed. "Good Night Clemont." stated Ash turning off the lights. The Time is 10:30PM.   
  
With James and 3Pcise  
"Are they asleep" asked James. 3Pcise nodded. "About time. They had a hard day." stated James now in his PJs. "It is hard to be a young alpha with more than one Omega, Ash has two. James I plan to support Ash for as long as I'm allowed. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you." 3Pcise states. James sighs. "I've learned to adapt to your needs. Ash will be a challenge that I will meet in the end." stated James. 3Pcise got in bed. "Good Night Partner." stated 3Pcise. "Good Night Master." stated James. 


	9. Vermilion City House, Meeting Goh's Parents and Rideshare Home (City House Arc 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning all the members of the Vermilion City House residence are up early. 3Pcise has James get Ash, Goh, and Clemont decorum lessons before the 11:00AM Meeting. After the meeting 3Pcise drops off Goh and Ash at Cerise Labs instead of going home because of a meeting and it would take longer to go home and go back out. So Ash signs up for the UPnGo ride-share. Thanks to his PSKA Status he gets unlimited use of the Premium Tier. First Ride free. See Chapter Notes for more details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Part of the Vermilion City House Arc: Meeting Goh's Parents, this time as Alpha's. Then, Ash and Goh take UPnGo home with Ash's New UPnGo Phoenix Premium Tier Service (A Benefit of the PSKA Alpha's Program) which the first ride is free. Then James goes to Eclipse Concepts, a Vermilion City-based Technology startup to pick up 3PCise. Finally, Ash and Goh meet with 3Pcise and James in the sitting room to discuss their day and make two big decisions.  
> Again I don't condone the PSKA's actions but they make good story.

Early the Next Morning, 07:00AM  
"This is your wake up call. This is Your Wake Up Call. This is Your Wake Up call. This is-" prompted Rotom phone before Goh turned it off. Both Goh and Ash rose out of the most relaxing sleep ever. "Good Morning Goh, sleep well." asked Ash. Goh stretched his arms and yawned. "Morning Master Ash, I did thank you for asking." replied Goh. Clemont was still sleeping when both boys got out of bed to brush their teeth. **"Ugh. I just realized. I took a meeting as an Alpha. That means I have to wear a Monkey Suit again. Ahh, I hate wearing those."** stated Ash, while walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Ash I'm going to turn on the light. Is that okay with you." asked Goh. Ash poked out his head and nodded. Goh came in to brush his teeth as Ash went to spit.  
  
"Ah. Guess I should wake Clemont." stated Ash. Ash poked Clemont, that didn't work. So I went with plan B. "Clemont time to wake up or no breakfast." whispered Ash, and Clemont jolted up realizing no breakfast meant no food. "I'm up. I'm up." stated Clemont.   
  
"Clemont get in the shower, you can temporarily remove your collar so it doesn't get wet but ask me to re-collar you once your dry." ordered Ash. Clemont skipped showering yesterday so he needs to do so today. "Right. Can you two get the plug out for me once I'm in the shower." asked Clemont. "No, you need to do it yourself." ordered Ash. Clemont got in the tub and removed the plug as all the cum came rushing out as Clemont started the water. "Clemont use the shampoo that says for excessive cum removal, no joke it works." stated Goh, finishing up in the bathroom.   
  
  
Goh got changed into usual outfit, he apparently has seven. "You look great Goh." stated Ash changing into his standard outfit. "Master forgive my rudeness but don't you have to wear a special outfit today" asked Goh, behaving like an Omega. "I don't own one so I'm going to ask James when we see him at breakfast, until then I'm wearing my normal outfit." stated Ash.  
Clemont got out of the shower and changed into his new outfit before "Ash will you re collar me." asked Clemont. "Sure. Clemont neck." stated Ash, as he re-collared Clemont.   
  
All three boys went downstairs for breakfast and to the sitting room to greet 3Pcise.  
"Good Morning, Sir." stated Clemont. "Good Morning, S-Sir." stated Goh. "Good Morning, 3Pcise." stated Ash. 3Pcise folded up his newspaper and stood up. "Ash the garment bag from the Summit is still in the house. I will have James put it in your room." stated 3Pcise. Ash was shocked he didn't even have to ask "Wait, how did you know" asked Ash. "I know enough to know you don't own one." stated 3Pcise. Ash smiled. "Thanks, 3Pcise." stated Ash.   
  
"Breakfast is Over-Easy Eggs with Bacon and Orange Juice." stated James. The boys stepped back to allow James to set the table with forks and knives. 3Pcise pulled back his chair to take a seat. The boys did after, as they were guests it was required by Organization rules. "So when do I have to be ready by." asked Ash. 3Pcise wiped his mouth before speaking "Let's see its 08:00AM Right now so 10:30AM. The meeting is at 11:00AM. Both You and Goh are attending. Clemont will stay home." 3Pcise stated. "Can we use your backyard for training?" asked Ash.   
  
  
"No. I need to go over things before we go to the meeting. You can train your Pokemon after the meeting." 3Pcise shot down Ash's request. "You are attending the meeting as an Alpha presiding over a Omega and informing the parents of that Omega that you are now their son's Alpha or Protecting Alpha. This will take about an hour to drill into you and a half hour to an hour to refit your outfit for the meeting. I ended that meeting from the Organization. We need to make you presentable." 3Pcise explained. Ash knew that if 3Pcise signed it with the Organization that he would need to put on a good show. "Fine. Train later, work now." stated Ash.  
  
  
The Boys finished their breakfast. "Goh, make sure not to get your outfit dirty." ordered Ash. "Master you are not coming to the room with us." asked Goh out of concern. "3Pcise and James need to refit my uniform and give me etiquette lessons before the meeting." stated Ash. "No Ash, order your boys to observe us." interjected 3Pcise. Ash turned his attention toward 3Pcise.  
"Why. If memory serves you only need me and Goh." asked Ash. "Clemont is hyper-sexual. There is no way that he will be able to resist trying to get Goh to fuck him. Second, Goh needs mannerism training in order to carry himself without you around." explained 3Pcise. "I don't like this but okay. Goh and Clemont you are joining us." ordered Ash.  
3Pcise and James taught Ash and his Omega's everything and got his Alpha Suit refitted in time for the meeting. Goh now knows the Organizational Decorum and Hierarchy which will be useful for Ash.   
  
Go-Go Systems, 11:00AM  
  
  
3PCise, Ash, and Goh arrived outside Goh's parents business. A Small High-Tech Engineering Firm. James opened the limo. 3Pcise and Ash got out first then Goh. "Wait is that Goh. He's been collared." spied Camille from the window. 3Pcise and Ash walked in front as per decorum.   
"Welcome...wait Goh?" stated Goh's father (correct later). "To The meeting room please" prompted 3Pcise. Camille and Iku agreed and pointed them toward the meeting room and offering cups of water.   
  
  
"Now that's out of the way on to business." stated 3Pcise. "I take it you know PikaKing by his real name." stated 3Pcise directing attention to Ash. "Wait is he a member?" asked Camille. "PikaKing, you take over." stated 3Pcise. "Yes, Fellow Alpha." stated Ash, as both of Goh's parents froze up. "A-Alpha's" stated Goh's father. Ash motioned for Goh to join them. In places of business between Alpha's and those of lower statue it is customary to wait until you are ordered to come.   
  
  
"Goh come" ordered Ash. Goh walked over the table. "Permission to take a seat, Master." stated Goh to Ash. "Granted, we are going to be talking about you after all." stated Ash. Goh took the seat beside his Alpha, his collar on display. "No, our son isn't an Omega is he?" asked Camille. "Before we continue, have you two been classified by the organization." asked Ash. Goh's parents nodded "I'm a Beta." stated Camille. "I'm also a Beta." stated Goh's father. Beta's were special, they are allowed to carry on a daily life with or without their Alpha, however ones that live with Alphas are usually given household tasks and can delegate those tasks when required.   
  
**"While we were traveling Goh and Raboot mated. The morning after I took Protection Duties over Goh. Who is Registered by Me. Protected by Me. And Property is shared by all those within my family. However 3Pcise pointed out that some adults will get worried if we don't inform them. So I'm here with Goh for that purpose."** explained Ash.   
  
  
"So his Pokemon mated him. I thought the organization does not recognize Pokemon as Alphas" asked Camille. "Ash or PikaKing Registered Goh as a Protected Omega. Legally and within the rules, unless Ash or Raboot say yes to requests made by other Alpha's." 3Pcise stated. "Like I will ever let that happen. Goh just survived his first summit. I had to deliver a punishment. It felt good to smack around someone who wanted to steal Goh and Clemont from me." smirked Ash.  
  
"So Ash is an Alpha, Protecting our son from Other Alpha's." stated Camille. "Well yes, however I plan to Claim Goh and Raboot once Raboot evolves into Cinderace. Making Both of them Mine." explained Ash to Goh's parents. Goh's parents looked concerned. "Master Ash, permission to speak too." asked Goh. _"Hearing it from Goh's mouth would make them relived."_ thought Ash. "Granted." stated Ash.  
"Ash said before the summit he was willing to kill to protect me and Clemont, his other Omega. I saw first-hand as an Omega what that meant. I trust and love Ash." stated Goh. "I hate the summit, though being able to beat up the old man who sees Omega's as sex happy sluts was a highlight." stated Ash. "I didn't want you to worry so I asked Master Ash if I could come along." stated Goh. Ash spoke up "As Long as Goh is under my Protection and a Member of my Family. I will not allow any harm or danger come to him. You have my word on that. No One Harms My Omega's." slowly Ash started shouting.   
  
  
"Phew. We know the structure. Alpha's have final say in any conversation but we were concerned when you said Goh was classified as an Omega. We did our best to prevent that." Camille said. Goh's Parents were classified by the Organization as Betas. However they are also sub-classified as "Classified Internal Business-persons" which meant they are not required to have an Alpha.   
  
  
"I'm glad to hear it was Ash and Raboot." stated Goh's father. "Yeah. Though What I say next might not hold weight to the organization but I would like to say it anyway" stated Camille. Ash nodded and held Goh's hand. "Ash or PikaKing we are entrusting you with Goh. We are placing our trust in you. Don't make me regret it." Camille got in Ash's face to drive the point home.   
3Pcise nodded. "Now for the remaining formalities." 3Pcise stated. Ash knew what that meant he needed to tell Goh's parents where they are staying and why he won't abuse Goh.  
"R-Right." stated Ash a little nervous. It was easy for him to put on a show for other Alpha's but it is Goh's parents. "I will never abuse my Alpha's not after what happened to Clemont." nervously stated Ash.  
  
Goh's parents and Goh looked concerned.   
  
"C-Clemont was my first Omega of the same age of me in a long time. During most of my adventures I never found anyone who impressed me enough to take as an Omega. Until my Kalos adventure. I met Clemont. Brains, an Engineer and a Kalos League Gym Leader all at the age of 11. I decided to make him mine. It started out okay but then I became the dominate in every sense of the word. I broke Clemont sexually and emotionally to be a Dependent-Omega. Rebuilding Him into my Partner in both sex and life.-" tears started to escape Ash's eyes.

-"However I wanted him to be more Sexually Open so we went to R18 place. I didn't know that the effects were permanent. I lost Clemont to Malamar Brainwashing. I couldn't abandon him so I took him under my protection as an Alpha. When I did though other Alpha's demanded I bring him to the summit. I did very cautiously. They pounced on him like fresh meat in an ocean of sharks. I had Pikachu thunderbolt the crowd and we ran. Since then I made a vow to never force my Omega's to lose their minds for my pleasure. I may want to fuck but I always try to respect my Omega's boundaries." stated Ash, starting to cry.  
  
  
Goh's parents locked eyes and nodded. "That was a harsh lesson you had to learn wasn't it, Ash." stated Camille. Goh grabbed Ash's arms "Forgive me Alpha." stated Goh pulling Ash into a hug. Ash froze up when Goh hugged him and the warmth of the hug started to calm down Ash. "G-Goh." moaned Ash, returning the hug. Ash and Goh's display of affection touched everyone in the room. Ash stopped crying "Goh thank you." stated Ash as Goh untangled himself from his master. Ash stood up and moved Goh's chair closer to him.   
  
  
"We are convinced that Goh will be safe with Ash. Though Ash as an Alpha you must already know this but...not all Alpha's are as kind as you." stated Goh's father.   
3Pcise nodded. "Now are all parties satisfied." asked 3Pcise. "One thing. You used to be an Omega didn't you Ash" asked Goh's father. Ash took his time to respond. "Yes I was until my Orange Islands Journey. My original first capture of a fellow trainer was practically my clone. He survived but I released him to his Pokemon." Ash smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." stated Goh's father.   
  
  
Ash knew that being an Omega was a dangerous thing from experience. Alpha's could make decisions without including you in them, rent you as property without your consent. Omega's could go to the authorities but if they lost the suit, the Alpha could put them up for auction.   
  
  
The PokeSexual Kanto Association when Ash was an Omega had not been a kind organization to him. They did abuse him however he was allowed to remain a Pokemon Trainer. He passed his Alpha Promotion Exam (APE) and was given Provisional Alpha Status that required him to bring in an Omega to keep it for life. Ritchie was the first, now released.   
  
"Now that all parties are satisfied. Clemont, Goh, and Ash are staying at my Vermilion City House. Commuting to the Cerise Lab. So they can stay together." informed 3Pcise.   
  
  
Goh's parents looked surprised. "That's the first time I heard of any Alpha allowing another Alpha to live in the same house with their Omega's." stated Camille. "I formed an Alliance with PikaKing. We agreed to the terms. Ash keeps his Alpha Status, His Omega's and is permitted to keep being a Pokemon Trainer. However Professor Cerise, did not want three young men having sex at the Labs so they moved in with me." explained 3Pcise.   
"We must be going now. I need get them home and then head to my job." 3Pcise stated.   
  
Goh's parents nodded. "We are Thankful for the Meeting, Dear Alphas." bowed Goh's parents. It is customary within the organization to bow to superior, Ash and 3Pcise are Alpha's. Goh bowed to but that was a requirement of being of lesser status. "Come Goh, we are leaving." ordered Ash. Goh turned and smiled before leaving with Ash and 3Pcise. Goh waived Goodbye to his parents before getting in the limo.  
  
  
"Apologies Alpha's I wanted to show my Beta Parents some positive energy before we left. I Apologize for not asking permission first." bowed Goh, before getting in the limo. James drove them toward home. "Goh be glad you were waving your parents off. If I were any other Alpha. I probably would be whipping you right now for disobeying your Alpha." strictly stated Ash. "Master Ash permission to sit closer to you." asked Goh, in a nervous voice. "Granted." stated Ash causing Goh to perk up. Ash pulled Goh into a hug. "Restrain Yourself from showing off in public. For now though calm down Goh." Ash stated while attempting to both punish and forgive Goh at the same time. Ash also had to restrain himself from attempting to sexually punish and Omega that wasn't exclusively his.   
  
  
James stops at the Cerise Labs  
  
  
"Sorry boys I have a meeting not too far from here. Kindly go the lab and I will pick you up later or you can use UPnGo to get home." 3Pcise stated. "Uh No, 3Pcise. I hate wearing these suits. We will get out but were using UPnGo to go home." stated Ash. "When you create your account use promo code PikaKing or 3Pcise to register as a PSKA Alpha, which will make your drivers more respondent to your Rideshare request." 3Pcise stated. UPnGo is a RideShare app developed by Eclipse Concepts for Vermilion City exclusively.   
  
Ash and Goh get on the sidewalk and Ash pulls out his Rotom Phone.  
  
"UPnGo, ah there it is." stated Ash opening the app. "Welcome to UPnGo Rideshare. A Service Provided by Eclipse Concepts for Vermilion City." prompted the app. Ash typed in the information and when he got to promo code use he typed in "PikaKing" and hit submit and the app changed from Blue/White to Red/Black and the PSKA logo appeared next to UPnGo.   
  
"PSKA Alpha Registered. Welcome to UPnGo Rideshare Phoenix, as a PSKA Alpha you have unlimited use of our premium tier without having to pay for the premium tier. You still have to pre-pay your fare." prompted the app. "Your First Ride is Covered by 3Pcise as part of your alliance." stated the app.   
  
"From Cerise Labs to 3Pcise's Vermilion City House." stated Ash. "Request Submitted." prompted the app. "Attention if you are with an Omega please make sure that Omega uses Organizational structure with our drivers and refrains from speaking unless directed to them" prompted the app.   
  
  
"Nearby Driver identified. 2 minute wait." prompted the app. Ash clicked on other details "Jack. PSKA Beta, Driver with UPnGo Phoenix for 2 years. several 5 star reviews. Prefers Organizational rules." read Ash. Goh tapped Ash's shoulder. "Master Ash, is that our ride." asked Goh.  
  
"Goh, the driver is part of the organization. Remember do not speak unless spoken to." stated Ash to Goh. Goh nodded. "UPnGo is part of the Organization as well." thought Goh. The Car being driven was a sedan. "Pickup for PSKA Alpha." stated the driver. Ash held out his phone which had the app in Red/Black colors which was the confirmation needed for the driver. "Confirmed. who is that with you." asked the driver directed to Ash.  
Goh bowed but did not speak. "Ah an Omega. Curious. Okay you two get in the backseats." directed the driver.   
  
Ash buckled his seat belt then Goh. "Hmm. This is the first time I picked up an Alpha at the Cerise Labs." stated the driver. Organization Rules mean that Goh cannot speak but Ash can. "Me and my Omega work there. He was my research partner before becoming a Protected Omega." stated Ash and the driver got the hint. "I see I won't pry anymore into your relationship structure Alpha." stated the driver. The driver pulled up outside of the fence. "Here's your stop. I can't believe you are staying at Eclipse Jr.'s Vermilion City House. Alpha you have good taste." stated the driver as both Ash and Goh unbuckled their seat belts. Ash got out first then Goh.   
  
"We both will be commuting to the Cerise Labs for work starting tomorrow." stated Ash to the driver. "I see. I will inquire into the job of being your personal driver to 3Pcise and the company." stated the driver. "Wait personal driver." asked Ash. "PSKA Alpha's can request a particular driver for commuting and that driver becomes excluded from the network. That way information is private. You should really ask 3Pcise for these details he created the network." explained the driver. "Thanks for the details, Jack." Ash called the driver by his listed name another surprise. "Organizational Structure states you should call me Beta. Not by my name but..You are very welcome Alpha. If you two have all your belongings. I will now be leaving." prompted the driver.   
  
The driver drove off and the gate opened to let in Ash and Goh.  
  
"Ah that was surprising wasn't it." stated Ash and Goh starting speaking. "Yes. I didn't know that UPnGo was affiliated with the organization. They are very popular with young people." stated Goh. Ash and Goh came to the door and James was waiting. "Welcome back boys. Did you enjoy UPnGo." first James stated then later asked. "Yeah. The driver said I could put in a request to make him my personal driver. What is that about anyway." asked Ash.   
  
  
"Ah yes. UPnGo is owned by 3Pcise. It was originally created for Alpha's who did not have large sums of cash to afford having personal drivers. When it expanded to the public, the option for Personal Chuffer Service which is currently only allowed to PSKA Alphas with their Premium Phoenix option. If you want your last driver to become a Personal Driver you need to talk to 3Pcise and the company. I will bring it up to him when he returns. For now you boys can either eat lunch or take care of the other Omega." stated James.  
  
  
Ash decided to check on Clemont. "Were going to our room. I need to check on Clemont." stated Ash. Goh followed. "Ah I need to get out of this suit." sighed Ash, removing all of the dress clothing and stripping naked. "Clemont and Goh you strip too." ordered Ash. Ash took in the sight of Clemont and Goh naked. Ash had to punish Goh for disobeying him but he didn't want to harm Goh. _"Clemont isn't big when hard. At least not as big as me or Raboot. Though Clemont when able to top is bit wild. Hmm. Should I...Yeah why not."_ thought Ash.   
  
"Raboot Goh disobeyed me earlier, forgive me for what I'm about to do to Goh" asked Ash, Raboot nodded.   
  
"Goh you disobeyed an order after the meeting. I thought long and hard about your punishment." stated Ash, Goh looked worried. "Clemont come, sit on the bed." ordered Ash. Ash got the cock cage key out. "Clemont I'm letting you out of the cage to help with Goh's punishment. Once the punishment is complete I expect you to comply with the cage again. Understood." explained Ash, Clemont nodded eager to fuck something. "Goh your punishment is you will be taking Clemont until he is tapped out." ordered Ash.  
There was a reason Ash kept Clemont locked up. Clemont got hooked on sex and would go over kill on finding new ways to pleasure himself. Ash didn't like that Clemont was not attending to him so he locked him up. "Goh, I get to fuck Goh." moaned Clemont, like a sex hungry beast, eager, and unsatisfied. "Ash can we talk about this." begged Goh. "This is your punishment. Clemont when topping is a Sex Hungry Beast, very eager to stuff his prey with cum. That's why I keep him locked up. You disobeyed me. Your Punishment is to get on all fours and let Clemont use you to get off." ordered Ash. Clemont's cock grew from three inches to five inches.   
  
Goh got on his hands and knees to accept the punishment. "Clemont, use Goh's ass to get yourself off." ordered Ash. Clemont lined up with Goh's Ass. "Goh, I get to fuck Goh. Fresh Prey." moaned Clemont, thrusting in and rocking his hips harshly into Goh. "Oh be gentle that hurts." cried Goh, in pain. "Clemont" shouted Ash. Clemont stopped. "Lower Your speed, I said punish not rape." ordered Ash. Clemont reduced his speed to allow Goh to adjust to the dick. Goh kept quiet while Clemont fucked him, "Why is Clemont fucking me, I want Ash or Raboot to fuck me. This doesn't satisfy me." thought Goh. Goh wasn't moaning or anything he kept quiet he didn't want to feel good. "Here I cum" moans Clemont letting loose his backlog all at once before pulling out and landing on his back. Clemont's dick got small and Ash locked him back up.   
  
  
"Ash, why did you force that on me." Goh stated about to cry. Ash grabbed a towel and brought Goh to the toilet to release all of the cum inside his ass. **"I wanted to show you why I take such good care of you and Clemont. In the eyes of other Alpha's if I did not punish you I would be a fool. In public, appearances are necessary, but in private and when we are at the labs. We can be ourselves. I didn't like what I just forced you to do. However I can hear some of them being like. 'His Omega disobeyed him and he did nothing' behind my back. I'm sorry for the pain I caused. Can you forgive me Goh."** Ash explained why he subjected Goh to some abuse after promising not to abuse him.   
  
  
"Ash, I'm sorry. Please don't ever do that to me again. I really didn't mean to disobey you. I didn't know it would hurt your position. I didn't know. I forgive you, just no more." cried Goh. Ash didn't want to hurt his Omega's. He hates causing harm to his boys, he would rather they got along and fucked along with way. Ash embraces Goh in a hug and kiss. Before turning on the shower and closing the door with him still inside with Goh. "Goh let me have this." asked Ash. Goh nodded.   
  
  
Ash helped Goh in the shower with getting the cum out of his ass. Ash removed Goh's collar to keep it from getting wet. "The only ones I want fucking me are you and Raboot." Goh admitted. "Clemont gets scary when I let him loose." stated Ash, making sure that all of the cum was gone before letting Goh wash his own hair and body. "I'm staying to watch. Can you blame me." stated Ash. Goh looked like a beautiful creature. Tanned Skin, a cute face. "Heh, you like watching me huh." stated Goh, blushing.  
  
  
Ash watched Goh wash himself "You are beautiful Goh. Never Leave Me." stated Ash. "Ash, D-Do You Love Me." asked Goh. Ash smiled and nodded. "I don't plan on expanding my harem right now. Just You, Raboot and Clemont. Well and Pikachu, but he's an Alpha too so that doesn't count." stated Ash. Goh finished up in the shower and had a better mood now that they worked out their issues. Goh dried off and knelt down on his knees to let Ash re-collar him. "Master please re-collar me." asked Goh. Ash smiled and re-collared Goh. "You are getting the hang of this." stated Ash giving Goh a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Ash stared at Goh before helping him back up. "Get your clothes back on. Then I need to talk to you and Raboot." ordered Ash as he opened the bathroom door. Goh nodded and quickly redressed. "Goh and Raboot on the bed please." ordered Ash as both Goh and Raboot got on the bed.   
  
  
"Goh I have a value proposition for you." stated Ash to a listening Goh and Raboot. "It will take up to three years from now but if you meet or exceed the requirements the benefits for both of us outweigh the risks." stated Ash. "What do you mean Ash, what are you offering me, I mean master." asked Goh and later corrected himself.   
  
  
"I'm considering having you take the Protected Omega Promotion Exam in three years. Since you are a new Omega you will have to wait three years before you can be examined for a promotion to Beta." stated Ash. "That being said, you will have to carry on as an Omega for three years." stated Ash. "Thank You Master Ash, I look forward to serving you as a potential Beta in three years and into being your Omega. I love You Ash." first Goh stated frantically then moaned the 'I love you Ash'. Ash chuckled. "I will ask 3Pcise about the exam and about the Personal Driver at dinner." stated Ash patting Goh on the head who rubs Ash very affectionately.   
  
"Goh" stated Ash bringing Goh within whisper range. "I locked Clemont back up. He won't be able to fuck you without my permission but I don't plan on letting that happen again." whispered Ash. Goh let out a sigh of relief _"Ash locked up Clemont. That's good for me."_ thought Goh.   
Ash snickered with an idea. "Hey Goh tonight do you want to fuck Clemont while I fuck you. It will get you prepared for when I substitute you for Raboot as Cinderace in the future." asked Ash. "I will be fucking Clemont, while Ash fucks me." thought Goh. "Done. I'm in." stated Goh.   
"Clemont, do you have your sex gear." asked Ash. Ash wanted to test something on Clemont. Clemont changed position to be sitting upright. "Yeah. I have the straps, the vibe, and the clamps." stated Clemont. Goh had a look of disbelief "Wow you sure are kinky." said Goh in reaction from Ash's and Clemont's statements. Clemont smiles "Thanks anything to please Ash." moaned Clemont. Goh walked back over to the bed. "Hey Raboot." stated Goh sitting on the bed.   
"Good, be sure to wear your straps tonight. I have a reward for Goh and a punishment for you." stated Ash. "Punishment? I hope I enjoy it." stated Clemont, before Ash walked back over to Goh.   
"Raboot." Raboot pointed to his dick. "Sure I'd love to." stated Goh as Raboot moved over the the end of the bed and Goh got underneath the dick. Goh began licking and sucking Raboot's cock, "mmm, Rwboot's dwick" muffled moaned Goh. ** _"Oh wow, if Clemont's a kink slut then Goh is a cock slut."_** thought Ash watching Raboot and Goh's show. Goh saw Ash watching and got more into it. "Raboot." moaned Raboot. "Goh when Raboot cums I expect you to drink it." ordered Ash. Goh started bobbing his head to get every inch of Raboot's cock. "Ra-Raboot" moaned Raboot as it came stuffing most of the load down Goh's throat. "Gulp, Gulp, Gulp." had been heard as Goh rode out Raboot's release. Once Raboot was finished Goh worked it back out of his throat. "Delicious." stated Goh.   
Ash smiled. "Goh if you are done. I'm going to find some lunch." stated Ash. "I thought Raboot's cum was my lunch." stated Goh, confused. "Hey Clemont, take a shower and yes you can remove your collar so you don't get it wet. Then wait for me and Goh to return." ordered Ash.  
  
  
Ash and Goh left the room and went downstairs to find James.  
"Ah James." stated Ash. James is a Beta and Goh is an Omega. Goh bows slightly to James as he is higher than him in the Organizational ranks. "Let me guess, you want lunch for you three." stated James. "Yep." stated Ash.  
  
James grabbed his Lunch Menus and gave it to both boys "Goh I'm giving you one because you live here. Structure states you eat whatever your master commands." stated James.   
Ash found what he wanted a [Bacon Infused Cheeseburger] with Seltzer Water. "James I want to try your Bacon Infused Cheeseburger. With Seltzer Water as my drink." asked Ash. "Hmm. Any sides." asked James. The sides were: Corn, Green Beans or Applesauce. "Applesauce." stated Ash.   
  
"Understood, and for Clemont.." asked James. "Give him a Chef's Salad with Ranch Dressing." asked Ash. "Clemont is going to join us later." stated Ash.  
"James I give Goh permission to sit with me." stated Ash. "PikaKing, formalities are not required when the home is a private residence only when 3Pcise is hosting guests it becomes a public residence where you need to state these things." reminded James. James was the superior over the boys from a Guardian point of view as appointed by 3Pcise and agreed on during the 'house rules'. "Now Ash, 3Pcise approved my request for dinner requests. Please submit yours up to six hours in advance so I check for ingredients." stated James.   
Goh and Ash take their seats at the table and chat while they wait for their food. "Goh after we secure our transportation we will start going back to the Cerise Labs and be commuting from here to there and back." stated Ash. "Um, Ash what about Clemont. Professor Cerise forbid him from the Lab, right? What are you going to do if we have to go away on business." asked Goh.   
"That's a good question. I would like to bring Clemont with us. He's very intelligent when not focused on getting fucked by me." answered Ash. _"I'm bringing Riolu back with us from the lab."_ thought Ash.   
"Here's your order: Two Bacon Infused Cheeseburgers with Applesauce and Seltzer Water to drink." stated James bringing the two boys their food. "I'm putting Clemont's Chef Salad with Ranch Dressing in the fridge. Make sure he finds it before dinner." stated James, going to handle the dishes. "Alpha Ash and Omega Goh, I am leaving to pick up Master 3PCise from his place of business. I will return shortly." stated James, leaving and locking the doors on the way out.   
Raboot snuck downstairs and asked Goh for a bite of the cheeseburger. "Ash can I" asked Goh. "Sure but not the whole thing." stated Ash, as Goh ripped a piece off of his cheeseburger and fed it to Raboot. "Raboot" stated Raboot with a smile. "Goh pick up Raboot and put it in your lap." asked Ash. Ash wanted to see if Raboot would eat applesauce. "Raboot, try some of this." asked Ash, grabbing an extra spoon from another place-mat setting and placing a spoonful of applesauce in Raboot's mouth. "Ra-Ra-Raboot" moaned Raboot. "I see you liked it." stated Ash as he had Goh put Raboot back down. Ash and Goh went back to eating their lunch.

James arrives at Eclipse Concepts, a Vermilion City-based start-up technology company. Eclipse Concepts owns UPnGo Rideshare, PSKA SexDex Development (which is reported as Se Development) and owns the 21st thru 23rd floors of Vermilion Tower Hotel. 3Pcise is the Chief Development Officer (CDO) a new position created within the company to give Designers and Developers a spot on the Decision Making Teams. 3Pcise owns Eclipse Concepts wholly, however is very hands on and will go to work even though his position does not require him to do actual work.   
  
  
James pulls up in the limo and gets out to get the door. "Greetings Alpha, are you ready to go?" asked James opening the limo door. "Yes. Let's Go." stated 3Pcise getting in the limo and buckling up. James closed the door and went around to get in the drivers seat. James got in the limo and started to drive off. "How was your afternoon James." asked 3Pcise. "Good, Goh and PikaKing took UPnGo home. He wants to make Jack his personal driver. I told him I would ask you about it." replied James. "Hmm. Jack. I will think about it. Anything else?" asked 3Pcise.   
  
  
"I prepared lunch for PikaKing and his Omega's. Then left to pick you up." stated James. "How was your meeting, I could tell you were worried." asked James. James and 3Pcise are partners, however in order to keep their relationship a secret; James is a Registered Protected Beta, and 3Pcise is his Alpha.   
  
"The Organization requested the meeting. Apparently the 'old man' is making a stink because PikaKing beat him up and put him in the hospital. I told them that everything happened in accordance with the rules. The old man violated the **'do not harm another alpha's omega rule'** , a cardinal rule.-" 3Pcise took a breath before continuing -"After hearing my argument the Investigators from the Organization made an on the spot ruling that neither I nor PikaKing will be held liable for the 'old man's' injuries as consequences for Violating the Rules and breaking decorum. Any further action would be ill-advised." 3Pcise explained. James sighed in relief. "Phew I was scared for a minute. PikaKing and his Omega's are good company. I would hate to see any harm come to them." stated James. James turned onto a different street.   
  
"So Ash wants Jack to be his personal driver. James order a background check and have Ash put in the request in the app." ordered 3Pcise. All UPnGo Phoenix (Premium) Personal Drivers go through background checks to make sure that they are trustworthy. UPnGo Phoenix is the Premium Service for UPnGo Customers. As it originated as a service for PSKA Members, all PSKA Members receive UPnGo Phoenix Premium for free, however the rides are not free.   
James arrives at the Vermilion City House  
  
"We are home. Allow me." stated James getting the door. 3Pcise got out and James went to open the front door. "James ask Ash to meet me in the sitting room with Goh." asked/ordered 3Pcise. "As you wish." stated James.   
  
  
James found the boys in the kitchen still eating. "PikaKing and Goh, my Master is home. Please wipe your faces and join us in the Sitting room." stated James. Ash needed to talk to 3Pcise "Goh were going, are you ready." asked Ash. Ash and Goh wiped their faces and followed James to the sitting room, Goh bowed upon entry. James prepared Tea for 3PCise.   
  
"So you want me to begin vetting of Jack to be your personal UPnGo Driver." asked 3Pcise, to Ash and Goh. Ash took a seat and Goh sat next to him. "Hmm. Your decorum is improving." stated 3Pcise. "Uh, yeah. Jack mentioned that when dropping us of in front of the house gates." stated Ash. "Hmm, Ugh. I guess I have to mention that too." stated 3Pcise.  
  
"All PSKA Alpha's get a lifetime subscription to UPnGo Phoenix, the Premium Subscription option. As UPnGo was originally designed for PSKA Members. When a driver impresses a PSKA Alpha, that Alpha can request the driver to be assigned to them exclusively. However what is not mentioned in the app is that all drivers will go through even more through background checks and vetting to make sure they can be trusted.-" 3Pcise took a moment to catch his breath -"Jack is a Registered Independent Beta, he does not have a master and acknowledges the social hierarchy of the Organization System. He is young through, not your age young but within your range. Do you still want Jack as your driver. After all if he agrees at the formal meeting he will essentially be recognizing you as his Alpha in-name only. Jack would be following you to everywhere within Vermilion City. That would put your Registered at 2 Omegas, 2 Alphas and 1 Beta." explained 3Pcise.  
  
  
"I need Goh's input for this decision, I request forgiveness for defaulting to my Omega for an opinion" stated Ash. It was not normal for an Alpha to ask his Omega for an opinion however Ash is not a normal Alpha. "I will allow it." stated 3Pcise. "Goh did you like Jack, from a professional or personal perspective." asked Ash to Goh. 'First, Permission to speak." asked Goh to 3Pcise. 3Pcise nodded. **"He was very professional, as he was a Beta and above me in rank I bowed to him slightly and he figured out I was an Omega. Observing Organizational rules I did not speak to Jack as he did not state who his words were for. My Alpha did all the talking, I listened. After Ash mentioned I was a protected Omega he dropped his attempts to pry into our lives. I would like for Jack to take us to and from the Cerise Labs."** stated Goh, using every ounce of knowledge he had to impress.   
  
"Wow. Goh you are very impressive. First, the fact you identified the Decorum from the driver means you are very observant. Second, the way you spoke just now is very impressive." 3Pcise stated. "I was surprised too. I wasn't expecting Goh to be able to figure it out so easily." stated James. Goh started blushing from the praise. "Th-Thank You. Um Ash." nervously Goh trying to get the attention off of him. "Well my decision is made. So what do I do?" asked Ash.  
  
"Go into the UPnGo Rideshare App, go to account, and select Request Personal Driver. The app will generate your last three ride drivers and you select the one you want. I will work with UPnGo to vet Jack. This will take up to two days time." explained 3Pcise. Ash followed the directions given and got the prompt "Your Request is being Processed. Thank You for Using UPnGo Rideshare Phoenix." prompted the app. "And Done." stated Ash. 3Pcise took a look and saw everything was in order. **"Now In two days time you will be officially interviewing your Personal Driver and agreeing to terms of employment.** Through Jack is an UPnGo driver, as your personal driver he needs to know what is out-of-bounds." explained 3Pcise. "Understood, Can I ask you to arrange the meeting." asked Ash.   
"Done." stated 3Pcise. "You will receive an alert when the meeting is set." explained 3Pcise. Ash took a moment to collect himself. "With your permission 3Pcise, I would like to request permission to send Goh to check on Clemont. If there is anything else we need to discuss." asked Ash. House Rules and Organizational Decorum: The Owner of the House is an Alpha. All Discussions are to be held in decorum. "That took some effort out of you huh. Very well." explained 3Pcise. "Goh can you please go check on Clemont. It is almost 02:30PM and I'm getting worried." ordered Ash. Goh bowed to both Ash and 3Pcise. "Yes Master." stated Goh, heading off to check on Clemont.  
  
  
3Pcise and Ash watched Goh run off to check on Clemont. **"He's learning quite fast isn't he, Ash."** stated 3Pcise. "Yeah. I'm planning on having him take the Protected Omega Promotion Exam in three years time. However I plan on letting him make the final decision when it comes." mentioned Ash watching Goh run. "Already thinking a head. So which exam are you thinking of" asked 3Pcise, as James refilled his tea. "The Protected Omega to Protected Beta Promotion Exam. He will be my first promoted Omega." stated Ash, blushing at the thought of Goh being promoted.   
  
  
"Alpha Ash how do you take your Tea" asked James, realizing Ash was not drinking his. "Green Tea with Honey, if you have it." stated Ash. James was serving Earl Gray Tea and that was not sitting well with Ash. "I apologize for not drinking the tea. I meant no disrespect toward you." stated Ash to James. 3Pcise and James smiled "You identified the issue and seeked to correct it. From a decorum prospective, good work." stated 3Pcise. "I should really check on them. Thank you for the tea." stated Ash getting up and heading upstairs to check on the boys.


	10. Vermilion City House, Meetings and Punishments (City House Arc 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash rushes to check on Clemont and Goh to find Clemont assaulting Goh in a rage of Jealousy and Lust. When Clemont goes to apologize for assaulting Goh. Goh refuses to accept, and Ash deals out the Punishment. Bondage Straps. Ball Gag. Luxray sized dildo vibe. Ash and the others leave Clemont tied up for three hours as punishment. 3Pcise asks Ash questions about what made Clemont the way that he is. When they return they find a much calmer Clemont. Goh and Clemont share a lap moment. See notes for more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a tough. I had Clemont assault Goh in a rage of Jealousy and Lust. That part was originally part of the last Chapter but I cut it off and made it the focus of this Chapter. Which is having Goh and Clemont work out their feelings. Ash is asked by 3Pcise about his Journey with Clemont. I had plans to include Trevor and Sawyer in Boys and the Bees, and references from what I had planned to include in it are mentioned. However that story is currently on Hiatus until I finish this one. Also 3Pcise reveals certain benefits of being an Alpha that Ash has no real use for at this time.  
> Ash's PSKA Profile: 6 Omegas, 2 Current Omegas, 4 Legacy Omegas. Family: Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum Family.

In the Bedroom with Clemont and Goh  
  
  
"Clemont and Goh what the heck is taking you" shouted Ash outside the door as he opened it to find Goh fending off a well-cleaned Clemont with an oral fixation.  
  
"Ash help me. Clemont's gone mad." shouted Goh. Ash pulled Clemont off of Goh. **"Get off Goh and calm down, Now!"** shouted Ash. Clemont took the hint and calmed down. "Apologize for attempting un-welcomed pleasure without my consent, Clemont." ordered Ash. Clemont bowed to a fellow Omega and his Alpha. "I'm sorry for my actions. Please forgive me Master Ash and Fellow Omega Goh. I let my desires flow too strongly again didn't I." stated Clemont attempting an apology.   
  
"Ash, I can't accept. Can you do something please" begged Goh. Ash hugged Goh and started running his right hand through Goh's hair. "Let it Out Goh, let it all out." stated Ash. Goh cried so loud that 3Pcise and James came to check on them.  
  
"Ash what's wrong" shouted 3Pcise as he and James rushed in. 3Pcise and James found a crying Goh being consoled by Ash. "Clemont got too wild with his desires and tried to assault Goh without my consent. I ordered Clemont to apologize but Goh did not accept it and started crying." explained Ash. Ash held Goh as he cried out his heart to Ash. James and 3Pcise stared at Ash.  
  
  
" **I take it you have a plan to deal with this transgression against your status."** loudly stated 3Pcise. Ash nodded. Ash led Goh to the bed where Raboot was. "Clemont where is your LuxRay Vibe." asked Ash. The PokeSexual Luxray Vibe: 15 inches long x 5 inches wide, Clemont's newest vibe. "No Ash please. I haven't even tried it yet." begged Clemont, but with how crazed Clemont is he couldn't tell if the begging was for mercy or more. "Clemont that begging sounded like you want me to put it in." stated Ash. "Clemont I will also need your Gag, your punishment is to be restrained and gagged until after Dinner, which means no lunch or snack for you. Also me and Goh will not be returning until Dinner time so while you are restrained and gagged think on your lessons." ordered Ash.  
  
Goh and Raboot watched as Ash rigged up Clemont. "Clemont say Ah" ordered Ash, Clemont opened wide and got gagged. **"Good Kink Slut."** stated Ash. Ash lined up the large dildo vibe and shoved in hard "MHMMM" muffled Clemont shrieking from the pain. Ash grabbed two bullet vibes and taped them to Clemont's nipples. "This should teach you a lesson and prep you for Goh's reward later tonight." smirked Ash flicking the switch. Goh got a shiver _"Clemont gave Ash ideas and he used them to punish him. Remind me never to make Ash mad."_ thought Goh seeing how Ash was punishing Clemont because he couldn't seem to forgive Clemont for assaulting him.   
  
  
"Setting Time for Three Hours. That is when I will end your punishment. Until then we are all leaving." stated Ash as Raboot, Goh, 3Pcise, and James left the room and went back to the sitting room.  
  
  
In the Sitting Room  
  
  
James poured a cup of Green Tea with Honey-infused Sugar for Ash, and a cup of Earl Gray for 3Pcise. "Wow. I did not know that Clemont was that kinky." stated 3Pcise. "James can I request a cup for Goh. If I'm allowed" asked Ash. Ash still realized Goh was shaken by Clemont's over-excitement. 3Pcise nodded. "Very well." stated James going to grab an additional tea cup to pour Ash's preferred blend of Green Tea and Honey.   
"Goh drink up." ordered Ash. Goh sipped the tea in the cup and clinged to Ash. Ash ran his fingers through Goh's hair and hugged him tight. **"There. There. Clemont won't be able to hurt you now."** stated Ash continuing to comfort Goh.   
  
3Pcise was getting impatient. "Ash as cute as your affection for Goh is we need to talk." stated 3Pcise. "Master Ash, permission to use your lap as a pillow." asked Goh. Ash nodded. Goh moved from clinging to Ash's right arm to laying his head on Ash's lap and falling asleep. "Gah, He fell asleep." stated Ash, shocked. "Mmm. Ah. Ash." moaned Goh in his sleep.   
  
"Forgive me for requesting this-" started Ash. "-I don't want to make Goh get up so can we continue with our discussions." asked Ash. "Ash how long as Clemont been that way" asked 3Pcise.  
  
"Let me think." stated Ash trying to remember. "About roughly five years. The first time we fucked after his reconditioning was the most extreme I ever seen Clemont." explained Ash. "The Second time this was a problem was during Professor Sycamore's Summer Camp. I had to gag Clemont so I could fuck him...However that led to some of the other male campers learning about my dick...and soon they were begging for it too." explained Ash. "Who was at the camp that you made an Omega?" asked 3Pcise.   
  
"T-Trevor was his name. Trevor, his Pokemon Partner at that time was Charmander, who had a tendency to run ahead and make him chase after it. I secretly fucked him during camp and we kept on and off throughout my Kalosian adventure. Trevor. The last time I saw Trevor was after our Pokemon battle in the Kalos League Championships. I defeated Trevor, but gave him a reward for doing well. I learned before I left for the finals that Trevor let his Charzard loose on him. I decided to release Trevor to his Charzard afterward." recalled Ash.   
  
"I remember you had another boy from your Kalos Journey. Tanned Skin, Green hair." asked 3Pcise. "Ah, Sawyer. He was cute. A Proper Rival." stated Ash. "The first time I fucked him was after he mentioned his first time with is Septile. He wanted to see my dick and I showed off. Sawyer was sucking it and riding by that day's end." recalled Ash. "Sawyer kept a log of all his experiences. He was one of my companions until he took off. However as cute as Sawyer was he and I did not hit it off. I could tell that he was going to be exclusively PokeSexual so I released him to his Pokemon Septile." recalled Ash.   
  
"Even though they were part of my harem, even for a little bit. I didn't keep them forever. I didn't know enough about them to justify converting them fully to my cock. I don't regret it." explained Ash.  
  
3Pcise sipped his tea. "So how did you control Clemont's flare ups?" asked 3Pcise.  
"Back then, Clemont had a Luxray, a Helolisk, a Bunnelby and a Chespin as his traveling team. Though only Luxray got any action with Clemont." stated Ash. "Honestly I think tonight's reward for Goh and lighter punishment for Clemont will be just what I wanted to happen." explained Ash.  
  
"I'm fucking Goh, while Goh fucks Clemont in tandem." stated Ash. "Oh so I tandem fuck. Nice." stated 3Pcise. "Payback for Clemont punishing Goh for disobedience." stated Ash. "I still don't like letting Clemont loose. He will fuck anything when his cock is loose." stated Ash. "Ah, a side effect. Sorry I don't know anything about reversing it." stated 3Pcise attempting to divert the conversation due to the subject.  
  
"For now let's change the subject.-" started 3Pcise before receiving a notification from UPnGo Personal Driver Services on the application of PikaKing.   
"Jack, has requested PikaKing. PikaKing requested Jack. PDS is beginning the Background Check and Vetting Process. End Transmission." prompted the notification.   
3Pcise put his Rotom Phone away. "-That was the Personal Driver Services (PDS) or PDS unit of UPnGo sending me a notification that your application has been received.  
They are starting the background check and Vetting Process." explained 3Pcise. "Hey 3Pcise, are there any other benefits of Alpha status I should know about." asked Ash.   
  
  
3Pcise sipped some more tea. "Hmm. There are about three more but considering your lifestyle they won't be that useful but I guess I will explain them." stated 3Pcise. "The First Benefit you are taking advantage of which is the UPnGo Phoenix Premium Tier with Personal Driver Services. The Second is another benefit of PDS, Airport Transportation with the option for a Class upgrade. However I don't see you using this as it would be only for the Alpha. That and I don't see you making your Omega's stay in Coach while you enjoy a Business Class upgrade. The Third and final benefit only comes in handy if you need to transport something like Pokemon. However I don't recommend using it as you are a Pokemon Trainer." explained 3Pcise.   
  
  
"Ugh. No to the Business Class and No to the Cargo Shipping. I'm not a businessman. Why would I need it." stated Ash, confused. 3Pcise sighed. "I did warn you that you might not need the remaining benefits." stated 3Pcise.  
  
 _"Hmm, should I go to Kalos to pick up Clemont's Pokemon. His Luxray is a definite Alpha Pokemon. Although I think I will wait until tomorrow to make my decision."_ thought Ash. Goh started to make noise "Hnn. Ash, awhaa" Goh started waking up and picking himself off of Ash's Lap. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your lap Master. You are so warm." stated Goh.   
"Ash you and Goh are dismissed." stated 3Pcise, as Ash dragged Goh to the backyard.   
  
The Backyard  
  
  
"Master why did you drag me to the backyard." asked Goh. "Pokemon training. With the Pokemon we have." smirked Ash.   
  
  
Ash and Goh spent a good two hours in Pokemon Battles. "Final Round, Goh." asked Ash, getting tired. "S-Sure Ash." stated Goh, also tired. "Raboot, First use Lightning Speed follow it up with Ember." shouted Goh. "Pikachu, 100,000 Volts." shouted Ash.   
  
"That's Enough." shouted James. Both Goh and Ash called off their attacks and collapsed on the grass. "Whew. Thanks for the workout Goh and Raboot." stated Ash, before both boys turned their attention to James who was upset. Ash and Goh looked at each other before Goh bowed to the Beta and Ash dropped his head not his body toward James "We are Very Sorry." they both said.   
"Apology Accepted. Now Ash, it's been almost three hours perhaps you should go check on Clemont." suggested James.

Goh and Raboot picked themselves up and followed Ash back to the room.   
  
Ash and Goh returned to the room to shower and to check on Clemont. "Clemont I'm going to remove the Gag. Tell me you learned your lesson." warned Ash as he removed the ball gag blocking Clemont's speech and turned off the vibe. **"Thank You Master Ash for allowing this Worthless Slut to see how much he displeased you. I vow to try better. I also am Really, Really Sorry Goh. I didn't mean to harm you."** begged Clemont. "Goh, do you accept his apology this time." asked Ash. Goh nodded. "I accept. However I want to put Clemont in a shock collar the next time he loses control." stated Goh.   
  
  
"Clemont, the three of us are going to Kalos soon, within the next two days. You are to pick up your Luxray, Chespin, and Bunnelby from the Lumiose Gym. As much as I love fucking you. You need a hobby besides riding dildo's all day long." stated Ash. "Also Clemont I will untie you however...you need to change clothes...and prepare for dinner. I grant your dining privileges back." stated Ash. Clemont starts crying. Ash lets Clemont down from the straps. However Ash grabs the ankle and wrist straps. "I'm tempted to prevent you from moving. Don't make me follow through." warned Ash to Clemont. Clemont nodded his head before joining Goh and Raboot on the bed. Clemont laid his head in Goh's lap.  
  
 **"I'm really sorry Goh. I was blinded by jealousy and lust. Ash was spending so much time with you and not me. I-I-I lost my mind. All I could think was 'you stole my Ash.' when I was assaulting you. I realize that I was in the wrong. Please Forgive me."** Clemont have the most heartfelt apology he could at the time. Goh reached down and started running his left hand through Clemont's sweaty hair. **"I do forgive you, but for now just stay where you are. I like this side of you more."** stated Goh. Clemont laid there and let Goh do what he wanted with him. "Don't forget we are still doing the tandem tonight. I'm fucking you. No doubt about that." stated Goh.   
  
"I'm looking forward to it Goh." stated Clemont, still laying on Goh's lap. "Clemont you should really get up. We need to get ready for dinner. Ash ordered me to shower. I'm not risking a punishment." warned Goh as he prepared to get off the bed. Clemont lifted his head off of Goh's lap. Ash watched Goh and Clemont's display of affection. "Boys get in the shower. With me." ordered Ash.   
  
In the bathroom with all three boys  
  
"Well maybe not with me" joked Ash. Clemont and Goh are blushing, though Goh's is more about the thought of being sandwiched between Ash and Clemont before tonight. **"Before the shower...Goh kiss Clemont...I want to see."** ordered Ash. Goh took the initiative and kissed Clemont open mouth style as Clemont let his guard down. Goh pulled away. "Woah" moaned Clemont. "Okay now both of you restrain yourselves and get clean." ordered Ash as he watched Clemont and Goh take turns using the shower.   
  
Ash let Clemont out first..."Clemont kneel." ordered Ash. Clemont got of his knees and Ash did a final check to make sure Clemont was clean enough for dinner. "Okay." stated Ash, re-collaring Clemont. "Clemont move off to the side but don't leave the bathroom. I'm keeping an eye on you." ordered Ash. Clemont nodded and moved over to make room for Goh getting out.   
  
Ash let Goh out next..."Goh kneel." ordered Ash. Goh got on his knees and let Ash check him over to make sure he was clean enough. "Okay." stated Ash, re-collaring Goh. Ash led Goh and Clemont back to the room and watched to make sure they got dressed properly. "Now I'm going to take my shower. If I hear any screaming about assaulting, Clemont. My Rage will be the least of both your concerns." sternly stated Ash.   
  
"Wow I don't want to know what Ash is thinking. Right Clemont." warned Goh. Clemont nodded as both boys now dressed waited on the bed. "Goh permission to lay in your lap again. It's so warm." asked Clemont. Goh smiled. "Granted." stated Goh, as Goh resumed running his hand through Clemont's hair. Clemont fell asleep "mmm. Goh." moaned Clemont, suddenly asleep. "Gah, He fell asleep." stated Goh, surprised.   
  
Ash got out of the shower and walked back into their room to find a sleeping Clemont on Goh's lap. "Cute." stated Ash, changing into another set of his normal clothes. _"Huh. Our Dirty Clothes are piling up. I guess I'm going to have to do laundry soon."_ thought Ash, finishing getting dressed. Ash watched Clemont sleeping on Goh's lap. Ash walked to the bed but climbed on the opposite side as not to wake the sleeping Clemont. "He's so cute when he's sleeping isn't he Goh." stated Ash. Goh nodded. **"Yeah, hard to believe how he was this morning, and now he's so adorable."** stated Goh.   
  
"Goh thank you for putting up with Clemont. I know it was not easy." stated Ash. "Woah Ash, I mean Master Ash. We worked it out, Clemont gave me a heartfelt confession before the shower." Goh retorted. Ash smiled and gave Goh a peck on the neck. "Thank You Goh." stated Ash getting up off the bed. "Now time to wake Clemont and go find dinner." stated Ash. 


	11. Dinner and a Tandem Ride (Special, Not Arc Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the earlier chapter. Ash, Clemont and Goh head downstairs for dinner. 3Pcise informs Ash aka PikaKing of some potential future conflict in Kalos (setting up future chapters). Goh is very eager to get fucked. Afterwards, Ash gives Goh two kink trainings that start the day after. Then, Ash and Goh do laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I had not updated this story since before December 1st of Last Year, ah. I really enjoyed writing the sex scenes. I also wrote in interactions between my insert characters (OC's James & 3Pcise) and Goh. This Chapter is regarded as a Special Not Arc Chapter because it sets up future chapters. I used my own experiences with our own Washer and Dryer (The Dryer is older than the washer which means it takes longer to dry but it works).

Ash walked over to Clemont sleeping on Goh's lap and started rubbing his head. "Mmm." moaned Clemont. Ash got to Clemont's ears "Clemont wake up. Time for Dinner." whispered Ash. Clemont shot up "I'm up, I'm up." shouted Clemont. Ash and Goh lightly laughed.   
  
"Come on you two. Let's find some food." stated Ash, as both boy followed Ash out of the bedroom. Goh, Clemont and Ash raced down the stairs to the kitchen. "Clemont you are to have your lunch for dinner. Mainly a salad, with ranch dressing." stated Ash, Clemont nodded.   
  
In the Kitchen   
  
  
"I see Clemont is forgiven then." asked James, waiting in the kitchen to cook Ash, Goh and Clemont dinner. Ash nodded "Yep. Though the plans for tonight are still on." stated Ash. Goh pulled back Ash's chair, showing preference to Ash. "Goh...thank you." stated Ash, blushing. Ash sat down in the chair at the dinner table. Goh and Clemont then grabbed their chairs and sat down too.  
  
"What would you like boys." asked James, teasing Ash. "Ham Steak and Carrots for use though Clemont will be having his lunch as his side." stated Ash placing the order. "Clemont finish both please." ordered Ash. "Understood. I will get those for you." stated James, returning to the kitchen.   
  
"So Ash." asked Clemont. Ash and Goh turned their attention Clemont. "What do you mean when you said tomorrow were going to Kalos to pick up my Pokemon from the Lumiose Gym." explained and asked Clemont. "Well, like I said while it is sweet to see you desperate for my dick, Clemont. It has a tendency to get you overexcited. Rather than have your Pokemon delivered AirMail, I figured we would go visit. I want you to bring back Luxray, Chespin and Bunnelby.   
  
  
Clemont blushed. "That's re-really thoughtful of you Ash. Thank You." blushed Clemont. "H-However if we go theres the real threat of my father threatening you. He does not approve of us remember. Through if you make the decision I won't contest it. I just wanted to warn you to prepare for the worst." stated Clemont.   
  
"That's why Goh and Raboot are coming along. Along with Dragonite, Riolu, Pikachu, and Gangar. If your father wants a fight. Then I will give him one. No One Steals my Lovers. NO ONE!" Ash got progressively more annoyed and shouted the last part, before calming down.  
  
  
"What is all the noise about." asked 3Pcise, entering after hearing Ash yell. Ash realized he was being too loud and apologized. "Sorry, me and Clemont were discussing my reasoning for asking him to travel with me and Goh to his hometown in Kalos. To retrieve his Pokemon. Clemont reminded me that his father does not approve of our relationship. That I might even have to challenge him to a battle just to get him to let me leave with both Clemont and Goh might mean an Alpha's Challenge." stated Ash.   
  
"Wow, I'm guessing you are defensive because of the threat on an Alpha's Challenge. That's understandable but...if I know anything your Omega's would rather fight for you than let you fight on your own. I'm sure you feel the same." stated 3Pcise. "Of Course, I'm not letting anyone harm Ash. Me and my team will always back you up. Just don't forget your promises to me Ash." stated Goh. "Goh...Ash...Thank You." softly spoke Clemont, blushing from Goh's affectionate response.   
  
"Dinner Order's Up. Three Ham Steaks and Two with Carrots, one with a side salad. Enjoy." stated James. "Thanks James." stated Ash. James cleaned up the mess in the kitchen while 3Pcise took in the scene of the three boys eating dinner at his table. 3Pcise's Rotom Phone started ringing, "Excuse me Boys." stated 3Pcise leaving the room.  
  
  
  
3Pcise left the room to take the call. "Yes, what do you have for me." asked 3Pcise. "Forgive me for calling at such a late hour. As you are in an alliance with PikaKing sir, we would like to warn you." spoke the voice on the other end. 3Pcise was walking back to his den. "One Moment." stated 3Pcise opening, entering and locking his den. "Continue." stated 3Pcise. "The UPnGo Personal Driver Request Background Check has been completed. However an agent in the Kalos Region submitted a report I thought it might be urgent so I called." continued the voice. It was not rare for PSKA Agents to call in at all hours to their handlers.   
  
"An Alpha in Lumiose City is looking to submit an Alpha's Challenge request for PikaKing. It has been granted if PikaKing lands in Lumiose City, he will have to fight a battle to leave." stated the agent. "IRL Name, Username, and Relation to PikaKing." asked 3Pcise. "Name: Meyer. Username:BlazingSpark. Unfortunately in regards to PikaKing, KalosianSpark69 is his son. He still holds a grudge. Also there is no Eclipse Concepts branch in Kalos." stated the agent.   
  
_"Not good. If Ash visits he will be challenged on the spot."_ thought 3Pcise. "I will relay that to PikaKing. Also when should we schedule the meeting for formalities." asked 3Pcise. "The Interview should take Priority. Forgive me for being forward Alpha. Personal Driver Services recommends an Interview Immediately Tomorrow Afternoon. Tell PikaKing, I'm sorry if I prevented him from departing for Kalos." stated the agent. "Very well. However you are a Beta, do not forget your place." stated 3Pcise, ending the call.   
  
  
3Pcise left his room and rejoined the boys at the dinner table. "Oh great more problems." stated 3Pcise out loud taking a seat at the table. "James my usual, and carrots if there are any." asked 3Pcise. "Of Course Partner." stated James.  
  
"Ash, I need to talk to you three. We have a problem." stated 3Pcise. All Three boys turned their attention to 3Pcise. "As you know Ash. Though unofficially the organization does have operatives in Kalos. One of them submitted a report. An Alpha in Lumiose City has submitted a Regional Lock Alpha's Challenge request, that was accepted. If PikaKing lands in Lumiose City, BlazingSpark has Priority Challenge rights. I asked the agent for the intelligence on BlazingSpark. It is none other than Clemont's Father." stated 3Pcise stopping to drink some water. "Father...is submitting a challenge to Ash." softly spoke Clemont.   
  
"-Unfortunately, his challenge request spans from the Airport to the Tower. I have some business there coming up. I request you wait until I go so I can let you fly with me." stated 3Pcise. **"Arrgh."** shouted Ash. **"Forgive me. I accept his Challenge. I will prove my worthiness as an Alpha. He will regret challenging the man who his son serves."** shouted Ash. Ash had everyone looking at him. "Oops sorry." stated Ash. 3Pcise laughed. "That was a good reaction, it means you have pride and honor. I wouldn't have it any other way." stated 3Pcise.   
  
"Luckily for you there is a new type of battle for Alpha's that have been challenged. Tag Battles. An Alpha and an Omega team up. Here's how it works. An Omega or Beta, in this case that will be Goh, will rush in before the match starts and first apologize then request to his Alpha with the following "Forgive me Alpha but I could not stand idly by while you fight for us. I request permission to fight by your side." quoted 3Pcise. If both Alpha's agree, the match becomes a two on one, two Pokemon Tag Battle. Each side will be allowed one substitution, best of two rounds." 3Pcise explained the rules.   
  
"That's awesome. I would be honored to fight beside Master Ash." stated Goh. "Now on to the other matter of business. Your Personal Driver Request was fast-tracked, it has been approved. PDS wants you to schedule a meeting to finalize the contract. After which the driver will be registered as a Beta in service to you." started 3Pcise. "Oh Come On...wait what does that mean now." first shouted Ash in frustration then asked confused. "It means until we iron out the issues at home. I cannot allow you to travel outside of work. Understand." explained 3Pcise.   
  
"Okay how do I do that." asked Ash. "Open the UPnGo app, then go to notifications-" started 3Pcise. "Okay now what." asked Ash. "-Select the notification "Your Personal Driver Request has been approved.-" stated 3Pcise. Ash selected the notification "Theres a link, do I click it." asked Ash. 3Pcise stood over Ash to check the message. "-Yes. It should open to a Portal that will require your Registration Information and Password. Afterwords it should open to the scheduling portal.-" continued 3Pcise.   
  
Ash selected the link, entered his username and password, before ending up on UPnGo Phoenix Personal Driver Services Appointment Scheduling Portal. "Okay now what." asked Ash. "Select an appointment window. However you will have to be dressed in formal Alpha outfits, your Omega's will have to be clean and presentable. You will have me to assist but you will be leading the meeting. I will observe and help when I see fit." stated 3Pcise.   
  
"What do you think boys." asked Ash. Goh raised his hand. "Try for an afternoon. If we are going all out tonight, we should not risk being rushed to be ready first thing tomorrow. If that makes any sense Master." stated Goh. Ash selected the 4PM appointment for tomorrow. "And Done." stated Ash. Ash, James, and 3Pcise all recieved notifications about the meeting. "Meeting Confirmation: Tomorrow 4PM, Jack and PikaKing's Formal Interview. Those in attendance please follow Decorum." stated the notification. "Yay more Alpha stuff." groaned Ash.   
  
"Yeah, but we can save that for tomorrow. Ash focus on us for tonight." stated Goh. Ash looked confused for a second "Focus on us for tonight." thought Ash, slapping his face and laughing. "Ah Goh you are right. Thanks for snapping me out of it." smiled Ash.   
  
"Order Up. One Well Done Ribeye and Carrots. Forgive me but we are out of Seltzer Water. The Options are Wine or Tap Water." stated James. "Both. Separate Glasses." stated 3Pcise. James nodded. "Forgive me for interrupting." stated Ash. "Oh yes." stated 3Pcise. "With your permission we will take our leave to retire to our room." stated Ash, showing respect to 3Pcise as Master of the House. "If you are done eating. You have permission to leave the table." stated 3Pcise.   
  
Ash, Goh, and Clemont finished eating. "Oh I forgot to ask something to James." stated Ash before leaving. "Where is the laundry room." asked Ash. "Ash worry about that later, focus on us now." whined Goh, waiting at the top of the stairs. "Ash, we will continue this conversation later, or in the morning. Whatever comes first. For now, your partners are calling." stated James. Ash took his leave and joined the boys in their room.  
  
"Ash is getting better at decorum. He requested permission to leave the table with his partners. I wonder at the next summit if he might get a seat." stated James. James sipped his wine. "Let's not get carried away. He still has a long way to impress his way to the PSKA Elite Ten Alpha's Circle." stated 3Pcise. James nodded.   
  
Ash, Clemont and Goh in their room.  
  
  
"Raboot, Lock the door Please." ordered Ash. Raboot locked the door and sat on the bed. Goh could not wait anymore and stripped off all his clothes. Goh helped Clemont out of his clothes before kissing Clemont on the lips and starting to make out. Ash started stripping out of his clothes too, while watching his boys make out. "Ah much better." stated Ash, as Goh pulled away from the kiss. "Clemont, Goh come join me on the bed." stated Ash. Goh helped Clemont up off the floor and dragged him over to Ash.   
  
  
"Goh, I don't have any lube. So that means I want you to use your mouth to get my dick nice and slick." ordered Ash. Goh blushed and smirked. "You can count on me, Ash." stated Goh, as Goh opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, dripping with saliva. Goh started licking, sucking and slurping on Ash's cock. _"I want Ash to fuck me and not pull out until he's done. I bet I'm going to be so fucked up later. I can't let Ash down."_ thought Goh.  
  
"Clemont." called Ash. Clemont locked eyes with Ash. "Just in case. Clemont rim Goh's ass. Get it nice and wet for my cock. I know yours is wet and loose already." ordered Ash. Clemont smirked. **"Of course my ass is always prepped and ready for your cock Master Ash. I will be happy to eat out Goh's ass for your magnificent cock."** stated Clemont. Clemont started licking Goh's ass, the sensation caused Goh to stop licking Ash's cock and remove it for a minute. "Huh Clemont." stated Goh. Ash grabbed Goh's hair and turned Goh's head toward him. "Clemont is just giving your ass a licking to prep it for my cock. Just in case your best on my cock is not enough." stated Ash, putting his hands behind Goh's head and pushing Goh back on his cock.   
  
  
_"That's right. Ash wants what's best for me and Clemont. What was I thinking, he cares about me. Heh. I made the right choice."_ thought Goh, returning to licking, sucking and slurping on Ash's cock. "Ah you're doing good Goh. I think I'm ready." stated Ash pulling Goh off his cock. Clemont removed his face and tongue from Goh's ass before getting on all fours.   
Clemont spread his ass, the hole gaping from the repeated prep work done to make sure his ass is always ready for Ash's cock. "Go ahead, Goh. I'm ready for you and your cock." moaned Clemont. Goh did not need anymore convincing and pushed in his cock past the tightness near the start. "Oh wow, Clemont your ass is so wet. Going in all the way." moaned Goh. Ash snickered. "Goh I'm lining up." warned Ash.  
  
 **"Do It Ash. F-Fuck Me and don't p-pull out until you are s-satisified. I-I want you to fuck me up."** struggled Goh, to swear and blushed. Ash smirked. "Are you sure Goh. Aren't you worried that you might end up like Clemont." teased Ash. "T-That didn't cross m-my mind. I t-trust you Ash. H-How about a s-safe word. I k-know, if I say 'Stop, Please, Stop' three times in a row. Will y-you agree to stop." replied Goh, struggling to string the words together started to fuck Clemont.   
  
"I can agree to that. Let me get inside, nice and deep." stated Ash, pushing his cock into Goh's ass. "Ah, hah, ah, ha, Ash's cock, feels good." moaned Goh. Ash got all the way in and hilted at Goh's sweet pot. "There, There." moaned Goh, thrusting hips into Clemont as Ash adjusts to Goh's ass. Goh started thrusting backwards against Ash's cock "Ash I'm ready. F-Fuck my ass until it's molded to your cock." moaned Goh. Ash smirked and pulled back before thrusting in and setting a fast pace.  
"You ass is so tight, Goh. I guess I haven't fucked it enough. Not going to lie, your ass feels good on my cock." moaned Ash, thrusting into Goh, making sure Goh's ass is not torn but also loosens up. Goh hilts his cock inside Clemont, unable to move from the cock in his own ass. "Looks like Ash has taken over control." stated Clemont, thusting back on Goh's cock. "Ah Hah, I'm in heaven." moaned Goh.   
  
Having Ash fuck him and Clemont thrusting back on to his cock riding him has Goh seeing stars. Goh collapses on top of Clemont to let his arms reach behind him and spread his own ass even wider **"More, Fuck me More Ash. Fuck your Goh."** moaned Goh, now spreading his ass to let Ash's cock reach up to his stomach. "As you wish." stated Ash, taking advantage of Goh's spread ass to go even deeper hiting Goh's stomach. "Ah, Hah, hah ah, ah, ah, Ash's cock, Ash's cock." moaned Goh, unable to think let alone speak. Ash smirked. **"That's right. My Cock, My cock is making you feel this way. You're My Goh. I'm going to breed your ass until I'm satisfied. Let me hear your moans Goh."** stated Ash, picking up the pace.   
  
  
"Ash's Goh? I'm Ash's Goh. Ah, Ash, Ah, Yes, Fuck your Goh, Ah your Cock, Ah Ah Ash, Ah Soo Good." moaned Goh, starting to move in both directions deeper into Clemont then back onto Ash's cock. Raboot got tired of hearing the boys moan and got on top of Clemont's back and gave Ash a snicker. Raboot thrust up and stuffed Goh's mouth with its cock. "Mhm" cried Goh in surprise. "Ra-Ra-Raboot" moaned Raboot, letting out its load. "Raboot." stated Raboot hopping down.   
  
  
"Ah Clemont, Ah Ash, Clemont I'm going to cum, Ah, Ah, Ah ha ha ha" moaned Goh, coming inside of Clemont. Goh now turned all his attention to Ash. "Ash, Fuck Me, Ash Ah, Ha Yes, Your Cock so big, Soo deep, More More." moaned Goh. Goh started rocking his hips back against Ash's cock to push Ash even deeper into his ass. " **Deeper, Ash, Ash, Ash, I'm Ash's Goh. Never Let Me Go Ash. I want to be your Goh forever. Ah Yes there, There, Stuff me full Ash. I want to be your Goh."** moaned Goh. Ash felt the pressure in his getting close to exploding. "Damn Goh, your ass is soo good, it hugs my cock so well. You are mine forever Goh, I'm not letting you Go. Not Ever. You are stuck with me." moaned Ash. "Goh I'm close where do you want my cum." asked Ash.  
  
  
Goh's eyes turned into hearts at that moment. "Inside, Cum inside your Goh. Make My stomach big with your cum." moaned Goh. "I-I can't hold it anymore, Ah Goh." moaned Ash, as he cock released an entire two days worth of backed up cum into Goh's ass, traveling into his stomach. "Ah, soo much cum. Ah Ash's cum, mmm Ash, Ah I'm Ash's Goh, Forever." moaned Goh. Goh's stomach inflated and made Goh look fat from all the cum inside.   
  
"Clemont find me a butt plug." ordered Ash. Clemont rose from under Goh's cock and ran to his pack to find an unopened butt plug. Clemont gave Ash the "Froakie Blue" butt plug. "Really Clemont, Froakie Blue." stated Ash, as he grabbed the newly opened plug for Goh ass. Ash removed his cock and shoved in the butt plug. "There that's better." stated Ash, as Goh's new buttplug is holding back Ash's cum from escaping. "Ah so full." moaned Goh.   
  
  
Ash set down Goh on the floor. "I put a butt plug up your butt to keep my cum from escaping. However you are not done yet Goh. You said Fuck me until I'm satisfied. Well I'm not done fucking you yet." stated Ash, moving his still hard cock to Goh's lips. "Clean my Cock, and drink the rest of my cum, Goh." ordered Ash. Goh opened his mouth wide and Ash thrust his cock into Goh's throat. "That's right, stuff my cock down your throat. Clean my cock with your mouth. Good Boy Goh." moaned Ash. _"Good Boy. I'm pleasing Ash, I'm a Good Boy."_ thought Goh, getting Ash's cock down to the base. Goh started a pace.  
  
  
"Oh so instead of cleaning my cock, you want a face fuck. Fine by me." stated Ash. **_"Ash's cock tastes good, really good."_ **thought Goh, putting more effort into his sucking. **"That's it you sure like sucking my cock Goh. No surprise really, if you are planning on serving me for forever. You might as start now."** teased Ash. Clemont got on his knees and crawled near Goh's cock before giving Ash a look. Ash smiled and nodded. That was all Clemont needed. "I'm still hungry." moaned Clemont, sucking on Goh's cock.   
  
Goh reacted by stopping and waiting for an answer. "Oh Clemont's still hungry and decided to clean your cock. Ignore it and focus on me Goh." ordered Ash. Goh focused all his attention on the cock in his throat. **_"_ _I can see why Clemont is so devoted to Ash's cock. It's so good and tastes amazing."_** thought Goh, as he felt his body take over and mind shutdown. "Ah Goh, mmm. You are very good at this perhaps I should make you into a Cock Slut Omega like Clemont. Wait no, never mind. You are much more important to me as my Partner Omega. Just Like Clemont." stated Ash. "Goh I can't hold back forgive me." moaned Ash as Goh pulled back enough to taste Ash's cum. Goh swallowed each shot, gulping down every bit of Ash's cum. Ash pulled back and sprayed Goh's face and hair in his cum. **"There now you look like one well-fucked boy bitch. Thank You Goh."** stated Ash, smiling.  
  
"Ah, Clemont I'm close." warned Goh. Clemont dove in all the way as Goh came. "Ah, your mouth is so good." moaned Goh. "Ah, I'm so loved." moaned Goh.   
  
  
Ash moved his legs under Goh's head as Goh passed out from all the pleasure. "Goh wake up. We need to talk." whispered Ash to Goh, who rose from Ash's lap. Goh remembered everything that they did. "Oh wow. I went full slut didn't I." stated Goh, blushing. Goh was still dripping in Ash's cum from his hair and face on the outside to the cum stuffed in his insides.   
  
"Goh there's nothing to be ashamed of. You begged me to fuck you until I'm satisfied. You never once uttered the safe word. I can only guess deep down you enjoyed me fucking you and stuffing you full of my cum. Then you sucking and swallowing my cock, drinking down almost all the cum. I pulled out to spray your face and hair in my cum." consoled Ash to Goh, trying to let Goh know that there is no shame in pleasure.  
  
  
"I know that Ash, it's just." Goh started before Ash took over -"You are afraid that if you let that side of you take over, that nothing of the current you will remain. Am I right." stated Ash, Goh nodded. "I understand your worries, Goh. Honestly there is only two kinks I want you to learn and the rest can wait until you are more comfortable with going any farther. Can I get you to agree to that." explained Ash.   
  
Goh nodded. "Good now the two kinks I want you to learn are: The first is **Cum Spray**. When me, Clemont or Raboot spray your face, hair, back, chest, legs, feet, hands or any place with skin on it with our cum. The only way you will be allowed to remove it is by eating it, or wearing it until I tell you that you can wash it off. I want you to get used to being sprayed with our cum and smelling like it." stated Ash. "Well Okay, if its only you, Clemont and Raboot. I don't know if I could take anyone else knowing bout this." stated Goh.  
  
"That's fine with me. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone outside my family anyway." stated Ash. Goh nodded. "The second kink is a two-n-one: **Sucking Cock & Drinking Cum.** You were amazing with your mouth Goh. Starting Tomorrow you are to give me, Clemont and Raboot each a blowjob and drink the cum. Every Morning and Night before bed. I want you to train your body to find sucking cock and drinking cum to be a normal thing. The Penalty for not swallowing will be that you will be wearing our cum until we tell you to wash it off. I want you to be able to take pride in sucking cock, Goh." explained Ash.   
  
"Gah, Ash are your serious." stated Goh. "I meant every word you are amazing with your mouth. You need to put it to work sucking our cocks and your throat by drinking all of our cum like no big deal." stated Ash. "Well Okay, I'll do it. Only if it's just you, Clemont and Raboot. I don't want anyone else knowing about this. Can your promise that Ash." stated Goh.   
Ash kissed Goh on the lips and then pulled back "Of course Goh, Honey. I love you. I love my boys so much. You are not allowed to leave me Goh. You are mine Forever. My Forever Goh." stated Ash. "Thank You, Ash." stated Goh.   
  
Goh saw his stomach looked like he was having a baby from all the cum. "Um Ash, how are going to get the cum out of my stomach." asked Goh. Ash smirked. "This is going to be somewhat cruel of me so I'm apologizing now. I want you, Goh to crawl your way to the toilet. Then pull the plug out yourself and all the cum should flow right out of your ass and make your stomach smaller." stated Ash. "Fine, though Ash. You really need to find better ways to say that." stated Goh, in shock.   
  
  
"I have an idea." stated Clemont, positioning himself to be used to lean on. "Lean against me and I will help carry you to the toilet Goh." stated Clemont. Goh smiled, "Clemont. Thank You." stated Goh. "I guess I ought to help too. I'm surprised I did not think of this." stated Ash, taking the other side of Goh to be used to lean on. Goh leaned on both of his friends to carry him to the bathroom toilet.   
  
  
Goh slowly sat on the toilet. "Clemont, the plug was yours. Can you pull it out." asked Goh. "Goh relax your anal muscles." stated Clemont, removing the plug. A Burst of cum rushed out of Goh's ass, as the pressure in his stomach got less and less until there was barely any signs of inflation. "Ah, back to perfectly pudgy me. What ever is left can stay." stated Goh, as Clemont put the plug back inside. "Heh. Get used to it Goh. It makes getting Ash's cock inside easier." stated Clemont. Goh knew he was not going to win that conversation and gave up.   
  
  
Goh now had more ability to move without the additional weight of his stomach weighing him down. Ash found a basket and gathered up his, Clemont's and Goh's dirty clothes. "What's up Ash." asked Goh. Ash smiled. "I realized that our dirty clothes are piling up. I thought I would find the laundry room and do them." stated Ash, Goh blushed hard. _"Ash is doing my laundry. I never had anyone do it for me."_ thought Goh. Goh found a clean PJ Outfit and put it on. "I'm coming with. I want to make sure that you don't accidentally ruin our clothes on accident." stated Goh.  
  
  
Ash threw on some sleeping clothes and he and Goh went with their dirties to find the laundry room. Ash carried the basket carefully down the stairs to the landing. "Ah going to do the laundry." asked James, peeking out of the kitchen finishing the clean up. "Sorry, I know it's late but can you show us the way to the laundry room." asked Ash. James came over and saw Goh's face "What happened here." asked James to both Goh and Ash.  
  
  
"I'm teaching Goh two of my favorite kinks. I sprayed his face with my cum. The catch is he can't wash it off until tomorrow morning. Per my order. Going forward, I plan on not letting you see Goh when I cover him in cum. However we are running out of clothes. James you and 3PCise said that I'm responsible for my Omega's and their property which includes their clothes. I'm just doing my part. Will you help." Ash struggled to explain the situation. "James don't worry about the cum. I just came along to make sure that Ash actually knows how to wash clothes and doesn't ruin mine." stated Goh. James started laughing. "Sorry, Goh's response was funny. It's good to see Omega's looking out for their Alpha. Ash don't let me catch Goh with cum on his face or I will wash it off. Understood." James' tone changed to serious toward the end and Ash nodded. 

  
"Good now follow me to the laundry room." stated James escorting the boys to the laundry room. "Now I want to warn you. Our Rooms are two doors down. The curfew for the laundry room is 9:30pm. It is currently 8:30pm. You can start your clothes and hopefully you finish them by 9:30pm. If not turn the sound knob on the dryer to none and let it run. The penalty for waiting too long to do clothes." stated James.   
  
"I-Yes James, but I tried to ask about the laundry room earlier you said to wait until after we finished. Now we are finished. And came to do laundry. I will respect the rules going forward but for tonight I request an exception." stated Ash. James mulled it over. "Ah Fine. Just this once." stated James. James walked off.  
  
  
"Let's see here. Oh cool HE Appliances, 3Pcise knows his stuff. Top loader, detergent tray and okay yeah I can work with this." stated Goh. "Goh I did not understand what you just said." stated Ash. Ash tosses in his, Goh's and Clemont's clothes. "Wait." stated Goh. Goh found the box labeled Color Catcher and tossed in a sheet. "This is used to prevent new clothes from ruining other clothes. Clemont's New Outfit, could stain our clothes. Can't have that." explained Goh.  
  
"Goh, how about I let you handle this I don't understand a word of what you are saying." stated Ash. Goh beamed with excitement. "Sure just wait there I will start the laundry Ash." stated Goh. Goh poured the detergent into the tray and locked the tray in place. "Power On. Turn the knob to Normal. Hold my finger on the start button" Goh read the directions on the washing machine. "Hold until start" Goh read "Ding" went the machine. "And It starts." states Goh. The time remaining light shows 43 minutes. "Cutting it close, but we will make it." stated Goh.   
  
  
"I'm going back to our room. Goh I'm counting on you to get it done." stated Ash. Goh smiled and waived ash off. _"Ash is definitely something special."_ thought Goh. Goh set a timer on his phone and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Ah Goh. Come on in." stated James. "Oh crap." stated Goh, bowing. "It's okay. Remember Decorum is only used when the house is being used for official functions. Like Tomorrow Afternoon's PDS Meeting." stated James.   
  
  
"James permission to speak freely, without reservation." asked Goh. James is higher on the list at Beta, Goh is lower at Omega. "Permission Granted." stated James. "I love Ash, my Alpha to the point of willing to fight for him. To show other Alpha's that I won't hide behind my Alpha. I would rather fight alongside him, rather than be a nobody. On top of that Ash showed off a side I see a lot just now "I didn't get anything of what you just said" when I was explaining on how to operate the washer. So Ash delegated the job to me. Ash really is perfect for me. I just wish I had better ranking so I didn't have to hide behind him all the time." stated Goh.   
  
  
"Ah what you are experiencing is called Devotion. That's good for a starter Omega like you. In three years time you will receive a promotion to Beta. However it's clear to me that Ash could care less about the structure of the organization. My Master 3Pcise, when I came in service to him I was an unclaimed Beta. Working for his company, he asked me out. One thing led to another and I became his life partner and claimed Beta. When you become a Beta, Goh you are responsible for all aspects of your Alpha's life. Cleaning, Clothes, Food, etc. as a Beta you will be given those responsibilities. Just remember one thing. Never forget that feeling of Devotion." explained James.   
  
  
"Want me to get you something to drink." asked James. "Water or Juice, whatever is fine." stated Goh. James poured Goh some water. "So Goh, does Ash ever get that kind of upset with you or did I see something I wasn't supposed to." asked James. Goh recalls the conversation from earlier. "Ah, yeah Ash can get heated when he knows he's right." stated Goh. "Ah a Matter of Pride. I won't take it personally then. Ash speaks highly of you. Especially when you are sleeping on his lap." teased James. "He hey" stated Goh, realizing he was being teased. "He said he wants to be able to protect you from other Alpha's that may abuse you. He adores you Goh. Don't forget that." stated James.   
*beep, Beep, BEEP* "Ah the clothes, I will be right back." stated Goh, rushing to the laundry room.   
  
Laundry Room  
  
"Ah, okay so open the dryer. Ugh. This thing is ancient. This is going to take forever." stated Goh, realizing the Dryer was older than the Washer. Goh moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer. "Okay. Dryer Sheets, Dryer Sheets." stated Goh, looking for dryer sheets. "Ah, there they are." stated Goh, looking up just out of reach. "What can I use to get up there." thought Goh.   
  
A hand came from behind Goh and grabbed the dryer sheets and handed them to Goh. "Here you Go." stated 3Pcise. Goh took the sheets out of his hand before realizing who that was and bowed. "Apologies for not bowing sooner, Please forgive me." stated Goh, as 3Pcise walked away. "Think Nothing of it. Don't forget to turn off the dryer buzzer. It's almost bedtime." stated 3Pcise. "Y-Yes Household Alpha." stated Goh, frantically.   
  
"Okay Dryer buzzer, ah there it is." stated Goh, finding the buzzer knob set to loud before turning it all the way down to zero. "That's it. Ready." stated Goh, smiling. "I did it. I just need to go back to check on them later. I wonder if James is still in the Kitchen. He's so nice to talk too." thought Goh, walking back to the kitchen.   
  
Kitchen  
  
Goh went back to the island where he and James were talking to find that James had already left. "Oh well, I guess I can't expect everything to go my way." thought Goh, finishing his drink. Goh set a timer for one hour. "Crap, the time is 9pm, curfew. Ugh. What do I do. Following House Rules says I go to retire to the room me, Ash, and Clemont are staying in. Structure Rules state my Alpha's Order supersedes all other rules. I guess I'm going to hang around the laundry room." thought Goh. Goh put the glass in the sink and walked back quietly to the Laundry Room and took a seat on the floor.   
  
Laundry Room  
  
  
"Ugh. I'm so conflicted." stated Goh. "Hmm Goh, what are you doing here." asked James passing by on his way to bed. "Um. I'm conflicted. House Rules state I should go to our room to retire but Structure Rules state that an Alpha's Order supersedes all other rules. I'm so conflicted, if I follow structure I'm to stay until I complete the order, if I follow the House Rules I'm to go to bed. Ahh." stated Goh. "Sigh, I guess even he has trouble with Structured Rules, something I will tell 3Pcise about." thought James.   
  
  
"Goh I will only say this once so listen well." started James. Goh looked up at James. "As the Household Beta, I order you to go to bed. Under the House Rules Agreement. Check the Clothes in the Morning. Me and 3Pcise will explain Household Structure to you and Ash tomorrow." ordered James. Goh got up lightly bowed and nodded. "Thanks." stated Goh, walking away to turn the corner down the hall. "You are very welcome, Goh." stated James, closing and locking the laundry room door.   
  
  
Ash, Goh and Clemont's Room  
  
Goh opened the door and closed it behind him. "Forgive me Master Ash. I was ordered by James to return to our room for bed. Under the House Rules Agreement. The clothes are in the dryer but I followed the order to return." stated Goh, apologizing for returning without completing the assignment given to him by Ash. Ash walked up and hugged Goh. "Heh. I'm just glad that you came back. Let's get ready for bed. You have your trainings tomorrow." stated Ash, hugging and patting Goh's head.   
  
  
Goh had tears coming out his eyes as he smiled. "I love you Ash." 

**Author's Note:**

> That is my first chapter of what I now call "Goh Mates Raboot and Becomes a Lover". I have up to five chapters planned out. Special Thanks to Sirius16 for giving me the confidence to post this.
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
